Gundam Seed CE 75 : Lurking Shadows
by KyleSui
Summary: I've decided to bring down this story and start a new one if the new storyline that I've just updated receives positive reviews. Read the 'Remake' chapter in it and please review of what you think of it. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

A little fic I wrote about the anime, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny. The story takes place in C.E. 75, two years after the Second Bloody Valentine War. The conflict between naturals and coordinators were reached into an end. Peace is found everywhere. However, that peace is often disturbed as there are still some left out terrorist organization named "Blue Cosmos" or rather known as "LOGOS"-follower remaining. This organization was formed underground, out of the knowledge of the earth and PLANT. They consist of naturals who bear a deep grudge against coordinator and will do anything to get rid every single last one of them. Now that naturals and coordinators lived in a same planet (Earth) thus enraging LOGOS to terrorize the peace between the two races…

But before that...

This story might contain some **foul **and **strong** language and there might be a lot of typos and spelling mistakes. Please don't get angry and flame me if this story offended you in some sort of way. Read and review after done reading. Ideas and comments will be much appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy yourself. - _LeonScoutKennedy._

* * *

C.E. 75, Onogoro Island, Orb's military base.

Cars and supply trucks are scattered around Onogoro Island's base. Mobile Suits hangar were all built in a group of 10 rows and consists of 10 hangars per row. Orb workers/mechanics are busy all day long tuning up mobile suits consists of a large amount unit of MBF-M1 – M1 Astrays and MVF-M11C – Murasames.

In this busy environment, there is a school-trip going on in this very base. A group of 54 high-school students from "Orange Star High School" participated in this trip. The main objective of this trip is to understand more about Orb's military activities and its duty to protect the country.

The tour-guide spoke, introducing the mobile suits to the class "Here in sector F9, we have the so called MVF-M11C, Murasame, developed here,"

A 16 year old with a raven-brown hair with lavender eyes whispered, "Whats the difference? Its either the Astrays or the Murasames, there's no other Mobile Suits here anymore," the boy sighed in boredom "What made me come to this field-trip anyway?"

"Do you have something interesting that you would like to share with the class, Volfield-san?" The teacher said, starring at the brunette in the eye, giving him 'the teacher's eye'. The brunette shook his head. "Now pay attention," (see note below.)

A magenta brown-haired girl poked the brunette's arm playfully, "Sven-san, what are you day-dreaming about? You know the teacher's temper when she's angry,"

"Ah, Kaoru-chan, if only you understand the boredom I'm feeling right now. And my name is Steven, not Sven,"

"But I like the name Sven. It suits you, so I'm gonna keep calling you Sven, Sven." Kaoru smiled innocently.

"For the last time, its Steven!! S-T-E-V-E-N!! Got it memorized?" Sven grunts while scratching his head, totally attracted to her. He gave out yet another sigh.

"Come on, its not that boring. At least you get to know our country even better,"

"What for? Tell me,"

Kaoru was speechless as she couldn't give an appropriate answer to him upon the question that was just given to her. Thus the brunette emerges victorious, striking out a victorious pose that made the her giggled. Sven's face turned red-ish as he was completely attracted to the girl's sweet smile.

Sven covered his face by turning away so that the girl wouldn't see his red face.

As the two were busy chatting behind, they did not notice that the teacher had already laid her eyes on the two couple for quite a long time, "Volfield-san, Minatsuki-san, I've had it with you two. After this I want to see a report about this whole trip done on my desk the first thing in the morning as a punishment for you two, understood?" (see note below.)

"Haii," The two answered at the same time. Turning everyone's attention towards the two and thus making them blush. Some were laughing and some were gossiping about those two.

"Great, just great," Sven sighed.

* * *

An hour later…

"Ah, in this section of hangar, we have a very special guest that you all might be amazed with. Guess who she is?" The tour guide gave out a question towards the students.

The students were all murmuring about the answers. Then came in some ridiculous answers such as :

"The queen of Orb's Miss beauty pageant?"

"A really hot chick?"

"Our headmistress?"

"Nicole from Pussycat Dolls?"

"My mother?"

As the teacher watch on and on. She no longer could bear the embarrassment that the students had just made and so she shouted "Students!! Control your despicable behavior!!"

"Its ok, teens these days, eh? Anyway, neither of you were close to the answer. The one that is going to join us in our tour is…" the tour guide paused as the students stepped into the hangar only to reveal that the one who is gonna meet them is… "Miss Cagalli Yula Attha, Representive of ORB!!"

The students were amazed that they get to meet the Representive of ORB in person. Because they clearly knew that the Representive is always busy with political works and what-so.

The amber-eyed blonde greeted with a soft smile on her face "Koninchiwa everybody, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, Representive of Orb. Welcome," She had a blonde hair that reaches to her shoulder. The aura of confidence and proudness was flowing out from her body. She is a great leader as she manages ORB at a young age of 18.

"OK, now that's something worth my time here," Sven chuckled a little. Suddenly, he got a painful pinch by Kaoru. "Itai!! What the heck was that for?!"

Kaoru looked confused, "Eh?Gomen,gomen" her hand acted on its own, pinching Sven after hearing his words. Could it be that she's…. jealous?

In that hangar, there's only one Mobile Suit there. That mobile suit is sort of grey-ish colour. Like every mobile suit, it has a shield, its shield is similar to the Astray's ones except that the outer colour of the shield is red instead of white like every other Astray's shield. It also has a beam rifle wielded in its right arm.

Cagalli stopped in front of the grey Mobile Suit "Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you, the MBF-02, Strike Rouge,"

"Students, this is the very Mobile Suit that Miss Cagalli here piloted during the first and second blood valentine war," The tour guide pointed at the Mobile Suit.

Sven, looking not too amused with the Strike Rouge "Great, at least its not those lame Astrays and Murasames," he whispered while placing both of his hands at the back of his head, looking at the top of the Mobile Suit.

Kaoru hops next to the brunette playfully, like a 3 year old kid, attracting him even more. "Isn't it cool, Sven-kun?" Sven was slightly blushed, ignored the girl's amazement.

Cagalli gestured the students to follow her further in the hangar, leading them to a stimulator. "This machine here is called a fighting stimulator. It has records of previous fights from a MS in it and you can play it to test out your piloting skills. A score will pop out to show how much you got at the end of the game. The score is influenced by your accuracy, damage taken, time consumed and most importantly the amount of enemies Mobile Suit shot down. Here, try it out," She pointed to a boy to try out the stimulator.

The boy walked towards the stimulator nervously as he doesn't know the controls of the stimulator and it doesn't help out much that he was picked as the first one to stimulate a Mobile Suit.

"Don't worry, I will teach you the controls of the stimulator. Relax abit," She gently pat the boy on his shoulder.

The other students were cheering for the boy out loud "GAMBATEH!!"

Kaoru looked at Sven with a smile on her face, causing him to blush again "Ne, its cool isn't it? Are you gonna try it out?"

Sven just turned away to hide away his blushing face again and he was too blushed to give out a response. _Control..control... _He patted his own face.

After a few minutes, the boy came out from the stimulator. The Representive took a look at the stimulator screen. "Hmm, your score is… 5437890. Not bad, but you lack of accuracy and you've taken some serious damage from the enemy, however, you manage to shot down 27 daggers, 4 windams and 1 battle ship from the enemy force. Pretty impressive for a first-timer. Okay, who's next?"

"Ugh, this is gonna take some time," Sven placing his hands into his pocket.

* * *

Several minutes later…

Sven just sat at there, watching Kaoru as she pilots the stimulator (its her turn now by the way.). He scoffed when he saw the her squeal while piloting the stimulator.

At last, she came out from the stimulator, she had a sweet smile on her face as usual. "So, how did it go?" Sven asked.

Kaoru then giggled "I manage to score 6984570, ain't I good or what? Oh yeah, its your turn now, Sven-kun,"

The brunette looked rather confused "Hah? My turn?"

The girl laughed "Oh Sven-kun, you're so funny when you're confused. Of course its your turn now, everyone had entered the stimulator already except for you. Look, Cagalli-sama is calling you now. Go,"

"But…but,but..."

"No more 'but(s)' just go!!" She pushed him forcefuly in front.

Cagalli smiled at Sven. "Here, let me teach you the controls first,". Her amber eyes met with Sven's lavender eyes, giving her a deja vu sense. Somehow, his eyes were familiar. Wait, isn't her twin brother's eye the same as Sven's?

Sven refused her tutoring and start ahead while she was still in her thoughts. Suprisingly, he was able to pilot the stimulator very well. Cagalli was just simply amazed. She thought to herself _Hmm, this kid must be a coordinator, but he piloted better than a normal coordinator though_.

While Cagalli's mind was still away, Sven already finished the stimulating. "Hello, Cagalli-sama? Yoo-hoo, you there?" Sven swung his hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of her thoughts "Who…what? Oh yeah, lets see your results," She looked at the stimulating screen and she was rather amazed at the score that Sven scored. "Whoa, 7945590?!!"

The entire class and some workers nearby heard the result that Cagalli just shouted out and stared at Sven. The brunette just place his hands behind his head as usual and just took it as nothing, as if nothing happened.

"157 daggers shot down, 122 windams, and 15 battle ships. Accuracy…96, Damage taken…10," The blonde thought to herself again _That's what I scored a few weeks ago_, "You're one heck of a pilot, boy," The blonde added.

"Just So-so," Sven replied in a music tone.

Kaoru was also speechless that time. At that, she greeted him happily on his return with success when he returned to her "Wow, you're good, Sven-kun,"

"Umm, boy. Have you piloted something similar to this before?" Cagalli asked curiosly.

"Umm, I……" The brunette tried to answer before getting interrupted by the sound of alarm setting off.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!!!!

Some workers ran to the communication post "Hey, what's going on here? Is this another drill?"

An answer came and it was unclear due to the communication line was disturbed by an unknown electric wave, "Its……no-….a….drill….section…..under…..attack…… explosion….ARGHHH!!!!" the communication was cut off then when an explosion occured outside. The ground was shaking.

"Alright everybody, stay calm. Now follow my instruction and you'll be fine," The tour guide calmed himself down by breathing in slowly. "Now, find a partner and make sure that you both stay together all the time,"

Without sparring a second or two thinking, the students followed what the tour guide instructed, they had found themselves their own partners.

"Sven-kun, I'm scared," Kaoru's eyes covered with fear.

Sven embraced her in his arms tightly, "Don't worry, I wont let you get hurt. We're gonna get out of this in one piece," his eyes turned serious.

Another explosion was heard nearby and the feeling 'panic' was all around the base. Some gunshots were heard too and people screaming in pain.

The tour guide squatted down as another explosion set off, "Okay, listen here students, we're gonna get out of here. When we do, I'm gonna start running and I need you kids to follow me. Understand?"

The students nodded their head as a sign of agreement.

Cagalli added as she squat down "Don't worry, you're gonna be fine, as a Representive, I will not let a citizen's life in jeopardy,"

Another explosion had occurred and this time its directly outside the hangar. Some students scream in fear. After the smoke has clear off, the tour guide gestured the students to go out. Immediately, the students flee away from the hangar. However, Cagalli wasn't with them in their escape for life, she was still in the hangar, running towards the Strike Rouge.

"Cagalli-sama? Where are you going?" A fleeing worker asked when he saw her entering the MBF-02, Strike Rouge.

"No time to explain. Hurry, check the system and make sure that everything is in fine condition. Its been a while since I piloted this Strike Rouge, it needs re-checking,"

"Roger that madam," with that, the worker started to go through the Mobile Suit's condition with his computer. But before he could finish the it's system checking, a missile impacted directly onto the hangar, thus blowing the hangar and every workers in there into ashes.

"Cagalli-sama!!!!!" The tour guide stood there in shock, seeing the hangar get blown up with the Representive still in it. Well, that's what the guide presumed anyway. Out of the smoke, a grey mobile suit fell from the destroyed hangar.

The tour guide ran towards the destroyed hangar, "Kids, run away on your own. Don't follow me,"

Out of the blue, a group of mercenaries ran out from a hidden place with heavy weaponaries in their arms.

"Cagalli-sam-…" The tour guide tried to shout out the blonde's name to locate her before getting shot in the head by the mercenaries. Killing him instantly.

Sven suddenly stopped after hearing some gunshots nearby him while the others kept running away, probably did not hear the sound of gunshots.

He placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulder "Look Kaoru-chan, I need you to run away as fast as you could without me. Run with the teacher, run with your friends,"

Kaoru looked rather confused "What, what are you gonna do? Where are you going?"

Without any answers, the brunette ran off and disappeared into the wall of smoke. Leaving a confused girl behind…

Explosions, sounds of gunshots, smokes and dead bodies scattered everywhere, cruel screams of death, it was indeed chaos out there.

Sven ran towards the destroyed hangar. Somehow, his instinct told him to do so. Weird that he did not encounter any mercenaries. Even gunshots weren't heard anymore. However, there're still explosions around and missiles flying around, impacting every hangar ORB has.

Sven reached to the destroyed hangar and unsuccessfully found anything. Suddenly, the brunette felt the ground shaking and heard the sound of thrusters roar wearing off. He saw a huge figure in front of a wall of smoke. His lavender eye widen when the smokes clear, only to find out whats ahead of him was a Mobile Suit!! A GAT-0212, Dagger L was only a few kilometers away from him.

Sven felled back onto the ground. The Dagger walked towards him, a few steps and Sven'll turn into a Pan-cake. Awaiting for a horrifying death, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a weak groan nearby him. Immediately, he recognizes the sound of the groan, its Cagalli-sama. He tried to look for her and successfully found her, in a opened cockpit of the MBF-02, Strike Rouge which is lying on the floor beside him not too far away. The brunette entered the cockpit and found Cagalli unconscious. Her head was injured and is bleeding lightly, it could be due to the explosion occurred earlier. Sven carried Cagalli to the side and sat at the control chair.

Recalling the buttons at the stimulator earlier, he was able to get control of the Strike Rouge and controlled it to stand. Sven closed the cockpit and looked at the radar. The radar indicates about 6 mobile suits in the area. It should be no problem for himb as he could actually handle more than 100 enemy mobile suits back at the stimulator. But this time it was proven abit difficult because whenever Sven makes a move with the mobile suit, the unconscious Representive just impact anywhere she could due to her unconsciousness.

Sven grunted and started to curse these buttons and handles. A warning beep sounded and the brunette looked at the main screen only to find that the Dagger was only a few inches in front of him, drawing out its beam saber to stab the Strike Rouge in the torso. Panic filled him immediately…

To be continued…  
-  
-  
-  
End of Chapter 1  
-  
-  
-

* * *

Note : 1. Steven Volfield, i got this name from the anime, 'Black Cat'. (Originally named Sven Volfield in the series.)  
2. The name 'Minatsuki' is also another name i took from the anime 'Black Cat'. (Originally known as Saya Minatsuki.)

OK, judging by the names I've given to those characters (Steven Volfield and Kaoyu Minatsuki.), you guys will probably know that I am a fan of Black Cat.

Once again, if there are mistakes that i left out, please review and i'll try my best to correct it. And please DO not flame.

Thank you,  
hides under bed in case...just in case.


	2. Chapter 2 : Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

Just a few seconds before the beam saber connects with the grey Strike, Sven managed to make it to bend down with a press of a button, thus a scratch was just caused on the shoulder by the beam saber.

"Man, for a 20 year old girl, you sure are heavy," The brunette grunt while pushing the unconscious blonde aside that just blocked his main screen. Quickly, he pushed the thruster handle in front, resulting the Strike Rouge to tackle the Dagger with its shield.

The Dagger shoot with its head-vulcan while being dragged behind after receiving a forceful tackle by the MBF-02. The Vulcan caused some damage to the brunette's mobile suit.

Sven pulls in a key board and begin typing something on it, "Weapons, amours, system, there must be something useful in this piece of metal," As he type, the Dagger was already back onto its ground and took out its beam rifle. Without hesitations, the Dagger shot a few beams towards its target.

A warning beep snapped him out of his typing, "Ack, damn," Sven stepped on the pedal and made the grey Strike fly with it's thrusters and successfully avoided the beam. While in the air, another warning beep indicates an incoming missiles coming towards the him. "Phase Shift armour? No time to go through the instructions," the brunette pushed a red button which had a label on top of it that reads 'Power On'.

An explosion occurred as the missile impacted the grey Strike. However it wasn't destroyed and heck the missiles didn't even caused any damage at all as the mobile suit landed back on the ground safely. This time the grey mobile suit changed its colour into red, possibly caused by the button that the brunette had just pushed a moment ago.

As the Strike Rouge lands, it drew out its beam rifle and made a shot which accurately hits the head of its enemy, blowing off the head of the Dagger and exposing its mechanical structure within.

"Bull's eye!!" Sven shouted happily "Hmm, the radar shows that there is still 5 more mobile suits in this area," Overlooking the whole base with his Strike Rouge, he spotted 2 GAT-04, Windam, shooting out missiles from its shield to the hangars nearby them. There are still 3 more but he couldn't spot them anywhere.

"This is weird, all these mobile suits are all from the EAF. So, the naturals still hates us coordinators after all, eh?" Sven was annoyed as he made another shot from its beam rifle, thus alerting the enemy mobile suit and they manage to avoid it in the nick of time.

The two Windams lifted their beam sabers and dashed towards the Strike Rouge. Sven tried to shoot them down before they could reach him with the Strike Rouge's beam rifle but the Windams professionally avoided every single shot that he made. "What?! These pilots are no ordinary pilots, must be an ace pilot or something," He looked worried. Sweat flooded his face. "Close range weapons, where is it?" The brunette typed as fast as he could, "Ah, here it is. Beam Rifle, Head-Vulcan and Assault Knife. What, only knifes?!!"

"Ahh!! Screw it!!" With that, the Strike Rouge places its beam rifle onto the side of its compartment and took out an assault knife from it. He then dashed towards the Windams. A Windam swung its beam saber outwards when it's enemy was in close-range. The Strike Rouge lowered its body and manage to avoid the incoming beam saber and slashed the Windam's torso with its knife. Disabling the Windam but did not caused an explosion.

Another Windam appeared behind the Strike Rouge and jumped onto the air, ready to deliver a blow to the red Strike. But before it could manage to do so, the Strike Rouge performed a back-kick and kicked away the beam saber that the Windam is wielding, thus disarming it. The Windam tried to reach out for its beam rifle but was stabbed in the chest by the MBF-02's knife, causing it to function cease.

"Ok, 3 down, 3 more to go" Sven wiping off his sweat.

A warning beep sounded again as 3 Astrays landed in front of him. Sven was relieved as the radar indicates that the Astrays were companions. But the brunette's relieve was only for a moment when the Astrays aimed their beam rifles towards him. "What? What the heck are you doing? I'm one of you. Ergh, the radar must have something wrong with it, it keeps indicating the Astrays as friends."

Confused and angry at this situation, Sven placed the red Strike's knife back to its compartment and took out its beam rifle. The Astrays, aware of the brunette's intention, took a head start and shoot the red mobile suit.

Using its shield, the Strike Rouge was able to block the beams from the Astrays' beam rifle. Counter-attacking, he returned fire towards the Astrays. The Astrays flew off separately. The brunette did the same and flew away. The red mobile suit then successfully shot off all three Astrays's important body part, the head, the left and right hand.

"Hah!! Take tha-.." Sven shouted in a 'Hah, I win!!' tone, before getting interrupted by an impact at the back. "What was that?" The Strike Rouge turned around only to find out that it was stabbed, but didn't penetrate the armour of the Strike Rouge, by a Japanese katana wielded by a ZGMF-1017M2, Ginn High-Maneuver 2. "Even ZAFT was involved in this attack too?!! Whats wrong with you people? What grudge do you bear against ORB?" The brunette shouted in frustration.

Out of the blue, another High-Maneuver 2 Ginn appeared behind the Strike Rouge and fired its beam rifle. The warning beep once again snapped Sven out of his frustration and manage to dash away, avoiding contact with the beam. He tried to return fire but every shot made did not hit anything. The two Ginn HM2 flew around the red Strike and slash it with their katana's whenever they have the chance, even though it does no damage to him but its enough to annoy the heck out of the brunette.

"Grr, why can't I shoot down any of them," A lavender-eye brunette grunted in annoyance

As he keeps shooting the beam rifle and unsuccessfully hit anything, Sven did not notice the 'WARNING' sign at the side of the controls that indicates the power level. "Fall down! Fall down!! FALL DOWN!!!" Each shot that he made lowered the power level. However, Sven did not notice it at all, his concentration are fully onto the two High-Maneuver 2 Ginn.

The Strike Rouge kept shooting and shooting until when nothing came out, only a click sound was heard from the beam rifle. Sven looked confused "What's happening, why isn't it shooting anything?" Then, a long beep was heard. He turn his attention onto the screen beside him. The power level of the mobile suit has been used off completely, causing it to change its colour back to grey.

"Huh? What the hell is happening, how come it changed its colour back?" The grey Strike did not make a move as the pilot was in the state of confusion. The deactivated Strike Rouge stopped moving in the air, the enemy took this advantage to themselves.

A warning beep turned Sven's attention back onto the main screen, only to find out that one of the High-Maneuver 2 Ginn was just a few meters in front, ready to deliver a heavy blow with its deadly katana.

The High-Maneuver 2 Ginn delivered a forceful heavy blow with its katana. In the nick of time, the Strike Rouge was able to intercept the attack with its shield but was dragged back down on the ground at the forceful blow and caused it to impact hardly onto the solid ground.

Sven grunted, trying to make the mobile suit to stand, until he felt something dripping on his face. "Huh? Blood? ….Shit!!" Completely forgot about the representive, he just remembered and took a look at Cagalli and found out that her head is still bleeding and this time slightly heavier than a moment ago. "Damn," He cursed himself. Not long after that, a small screen popped out at the main left screen, showing a small figure standing there. But Sven was able to recognize her as she was... "Kaoru-chan?"

The magenta brown-haired girl was just standing still there, numbed at what she's seeing.

Another warning beep sounded, warning him of another incoming attack from the enemy Mobile Suit. The two High-Maneuver 2 Ginn aimed their beam rifles at the motionless grey Strike Rouge.

"Damn, if I fly away with its thrusters now, Kaoru-chan might get hurt in the process, but if I stay here, they'll blow me up and blow her up in the process too. Bah, what difference does it make? I'm done for anyway…. No, I swore to protect her and I WILL protect her till the end!!" At that, he covered the magenta brown-haired girl with the MBF-02, Strike Rouge's body, protecting her.

The brunette closed his eyes, awaiting everything to end. "I'm sorry, Cagalli-sama. I couldn't protect my country's representive, I couldn't protect anything,"

Just when the High-Maneuver 2 Ginns were about to shoot their beam rifles, their beam rifles were shot and exploded by another light of beam out of nowhere. Soon later, one of the High-Maneuver 2 Ginn got sliced into half by a white mobile suit with only one eye behind it. While the other High-Maneuver 2 Ginn tried to escape but soon confronted with a rain of missiles and was hit at it's every part of it's mechanical body and later exploded into pieces.

The radio in the Strike Rouge was turned on to public channel, receiving a voice contact "MBF-02, Strike Rouge, do you copy? This is Yzak Joule from the Joule team. Do you copy?"

Sven looked up to the screen. His eyes filled with hope. The grey Strike Rouge stood up and turned around to see his saviours. There was a white ZGMF-2000, Gouf Ignited, a black ZGMF-1001/M, Blaze Zaku Phantom, and a YFX-200 CGUE type D.E.E.P. Arms with a rose symbol on its left shoulder. The brunette pushed on a few buttons on the radio "This is MBF-02, Strike Rouge, I copy you. I need a medic here. Orb's representive, Cagalli Yula Attha, is in here with me and she is unconscious and there is another female civilian there. Repeat, I need a medic here,"

"Don't worry, the medics are on their way," A female's voice was heard from the radio.

Sven gave out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, taking nap after a long tiring battle, his face imprinted with a small smile.

* * *

C.E. 75, Onogoro Island, Orb Parlimen. 

A day had passed since the confusing incident whereas enemies consist of units from all EAF, ZAFT and ORB, launched an unexpected attack onto Onogoro Island Base. Many mobile suits were destroyed and many workers were killed by a bunch of unknown mercenaries.

"Steven Volfield, according to the report that Captain Joule gave yesterday, you were piloting the MBF-02, Strike Rouge and faced with a GAT-0212, Dagger L, two units of GAT-04, Windams, three MBF-M1, Astray units and two ZGMF-1017M2, High-Maneuver 2 Ginn, is that true?" An ORB officer asked.

The lavender-eyed brunette starring at the paper report on a desk in front of him "Yes, that is true,"

The officer closed his eyes, thinking something in his mind, "Ok, thank you for your cooperation. You may leave now." The officer gestured at a guard beside the door, signaling him to open the door.

As the brunette walked pass the door. Three people were waiting for him outside.

"So, how did the report session came along, kiddo?" A blonde man jokingly asked.

The brunette place his hand at the back of his head "Nothing much, Dearka-san. But the room was rather creepy, the room was dark and it doesn't help out much that they shine you with a table-lamp,"

"Haha, you'll get used to it soon," The blonde man whose name was Dearka patted the brunette on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Yzak-san, how is Cagalli-sama's condition?" The brunette asked out of the blue, looking at the silver-haired man.

Yzak did not gave out any response instead, a long silky brown-haired, tied with a ribbon at the end, female answered the brunette's question "She's fine, although she does need to spend a few days at the hospital,"

Sven gave out a relief sighed, recalling what he 'accidentally' did to the 'Representive of ORB' yesterday. "What about Kaoru-chan, the girl yesterday that was with me?"

"She? Hmm, the doctors don't know what happened to her. She was in some kind of coma-state since yesterday. Now she is still in the hospital. Judging by her state, I think she will stay at the hospital for a long time," the brown-haired female replied.

Sven was speechless at the news of the girl he had a crush on. "There is still one thing that I don't understand. Why is there an attack launched onto ORB, not to mention that the enemies had mobile suits from EAF, ZAFT and ORB itself?"

Yzak folded his arms "This we don't know. But according to our information, the terrorist were well-organized, well-trained and well-equipped in forms of weapons, ammunition and mobile suits. Reports came in yesterday that not only Onogoro was under attack, but other several places in the world as well at the same time. The politicians had just discussed and came to an agreement to conduct a survey program today to spot any suspicious activities,"

"Can I…. can I join your team for this program too?" Sven asked.

"I'm afraid you can't, Sven-kun," the brown-haired female patted the brunette's head.

"Why not, Shiho-san?"

"Because its too dangerous and you're not a soldier unless…"

"Unless you become one now," Dearka joked again.

Shiho pinched Dearka in the arm, warning him not to give any dumb ideas to the brunette "Dearka!!"

Sven was filled with hope when he got that idea from the blonde man. "Yeah, I'll become one now!!"

"Look, Sven-kun, aren't your parents worry about you? You shouldn't join the army like this, there are risks of death or serious injuries with this job," Shiho bend down to the brunette's height level.

The brunette had a sad facial expression on his face. "My parents are long dead. They died two years ago in PLANT when Januarius 4 was hit by a giant laser. Onegai!! I beg you, I want to come along too. I want to protect this earth!! I don't want war to start off again!! I don't want many lifes sacrificed to the violence of war anymore!!" Sven kneeled in front of Shiho and Dearka. (see note below)

"Okay, I approve your request. But we will not be responsible for your safety, you should take care of yourself at the battlefield," With that, Yzak searched for something in his uniform. "Regroup at the launching hangar in 35 minutes. After that, we'll begin the survey. Here, give this approval letter to the officer standing over there," Yzak handed out a piece of paper with his signature below.

After hearing what the silver-haired man said, Sven jumped around in joy and took the paper. The silver-haired man then walked away.

The two soon followed Yzak back to the base while Sven went separately, probably heading to the small procession where several ZAFT officers were recruiting new soldiers to join their ranks.

"Are you sure about this, Yzak?" Dearka asked.

Shiho looked worried "He's just a kid, how would you expect him to survive in the battlefield?"

Yzak grinned "Don't worry, that kid have potential. I can feel it. Besides, he's 16, that's the minimum age required to join the army," His blue eyes shows confidence in the brunette.

* * *

C.E. 75, Orb Hospital, Room 105 

There, a blonde sat on the bed, hear head covered with a bandaged, signing some paperwork when the door knock snapped her out of her busyness.

"Cagalli-sama?"

Cagalli rearranged her scattered paperwork. "Ah-Hem. Come in,"

As the door opened, Sven entered the room, wielding a bouquet of flowers. "Koninchiwa, these are for you. Sorry…for what happened yesterday," He placed the flowers into a vase.

"Ah, its OK, I'm tougher than that. After all, I wasn't entitled 'Representive of ORB' for nothing," The Representive gave out a smile. "Now, what's your name again?"

"Steven, Steven Volfield. But people just call me Sven,"

"I believe that you haven't answered my question yesterday, Sven-kun,"

"Eh?"

"You piloted very well yesterday at the stimulator and with the Strike Rouge, have you ever piloted anything similar to this before?"

"Umm, to tell you the truth, I've never done anything like this before. Its just that when I started to control the stimulator, I felt like that I had already mastered the controls by just a touch at the controls..." the brunette scratched his head, not sure of his own answer.

"Are you a coordinator?" Cagalli asked suddenly

Sven was confused at the questions thrown to him. "Eh? Emm, yes I am,"

"No wonder you could pilot a Mobile Suit that well,"

The word 'Mobile Suit' reminded Sven of the survey program. "Uhh, Cagalli-sama? May I ask you a favour?"

The Representive smiled "Sure,"

"May I land your…Strike Rouge?" Fearing that the blonde will shout towards the brunette as a disagreement, he closed his eyes shut and bit his lips.

Cagalli took no time to think about Sven's request and came out with an answer. "Sure, after all, its least I..no, the country can do after you saved my life yesterday. Besides, I'm not using it anymore as I am now managing ORB full-time. You can keep it with you. But, why in the world would you need a mobile suit for? You're not even a soldier, heck even in the army,"

"Well, I just officially joined today and I participated in a survey program with Yzak-san and his team," The brunette answered.

"Yzak Joule? Hot-head Joule?"

"Yeah, but the problem is that I don't have a Mobile Suit to launch with, so I thought…."

The Representive gave out yet another soft smile, "You thought of lending my Strike Rouge. Well, its yours from now on. Take good care of it,"

"Thank you, Cagalli-sama," He smiled.

"Good luck and take care of yourself," Cagalli patted Sven on his head.

"You too, Cagalli-sama," With that, Sven left the room. Leaving the Representive with her paperwork alone in her room.

* * *

C.E. 75, Orb Hospital, Room 303. 

Before leaving for the survey program, Sven used his extra time to visit an important friend to him, Minatsuki Kaoru.

He knocked and entered the room. As he stepped into the room, he could see a magenta brown-haired girl laying on a bed, motionless.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sven gently touched her face. However, he did not receive an answer, heck even a single movement.

Kaoru was just laying there, her blank eyes starring into the emptiness space. Not even blinking once.

The brunette sat down on the bed beside her, stroking her brown hair from covering her bangs. "I…I uhhh…I joined the army today and I'm… starting my first mission later. I got the grey mobile suit from Cagalli-sama, she gave it to me. Isn't it cool? Once you've recovered, I promise you to bring you to the place you've always wanted to go with it. Just promise me that you'll move again and continue on with our normal lives, you can annoy the heck out of me if you want to. I like what you always do, always smiling beside me, cheering me up whenever I'm not in the mood," He gently spoke, tears rolling down to his cheek.

Soon, he could no more bear the tears inside him and broke down. "Why don't you say something for Christ's sake?!!" Sven buried his face onto the bed, muffling his voice as he cries on.

Only 10 minutes left before the survey program begins, he stood up, wiping away his tears. He swore "This time, I promise I'll protect you for sure," He left the room and quickly head back to the base. As he leave the room, Sven did not notice that there are tears rolling down from the magenta brown-haired girl too. The girl probably heard what the brunette said the whole time….

* * *

C.E. 75, Onogoro Island, Orb Mobile Suit launching hangar. 

"Whats taking Sven-kun so long? We're gonna start the program at 5 minutes," Shiho Hahnenfuss walked around in circles, worried at the absence of the brunette.

Dearka Elthman folded his arms. "Could it be that he's scared and went home and hide under his bed?"

"I'm getting sick of your joke, Elthman, stop it! I'm gonna give him 2 minutes, if he is still not here after 2 minutes, we're taking off," Yzak Joule barked.

After two minutes, Sven was still absent.

Yzak grunted, "That's it, we're taking off," At that, the silver-haired man walked towards his white GOUF Ignited.

"HEY!! WAIT FOR MEEE!!" a familiar voice came out. Thus turning the trio's attention to the source of the voice.

As Sven arrive in a red ZAFT combat suit, Dearka gave him a 'friend to friend' muscle-lock. "What took you so long, kid? You had us worried there for a minute,"

"Sorry, the worker here had some problem finding a suitable size suit for me, I guess being a soldier at the age of 16 isn't all that good when they couldn't find a suitable size suit for you to go to battle," The brunette wore his helmet on.

The silver-haired man fold his arm. "Better late than never, I suppose. Anyway, I'm somehow concern that we will confront with some enemies with the same units as we do during our survey, like Dearka's black Blaze Zaku Phantom, Shiho's CGUE DEEP ARMS, My White GOUF Ignited and even Sven's Strike Rouge. We need a strategy to confirm who-is-who during this kind of situation,"

"Like identifying each other's characteristics?" Shiho added. "One can recognize me by the symbol on my CGUE DEEP ARMS's left shoulder, One can easily recognize Yzak by his white commanding GOUF Ignited, and we can especially recognize Dearka by his endless annoying jokes,"

"Hey!! Whats that suppose to mean?" Dearka asked in annoyance.

The brown-haired girl bit her lips. "But how do we recognize Sven in his Strike Rouge?"

Sven grinned, "Note that when I activate the Phase Shift Armour, Orb's national symbol will appear on the Strike Rouge's left shoulder,"

"That's it!! Good eyes you have there, kid," Dearka patted the back of Sven.

"Well, I think we should split in two groups. Me and Shiho will lead 10 ZGMF-1000 Zaku warriors and 5 MVF-M11C Murasames. While Dearka and Sven will take the remaining 5 Zaku warriors, 5 Murasames, and 5 M1-Astrays. Understood?" The silver-haired man's voice was clear, his body flowing with aura of seriousness.

The four saluted "Roger that, Captain Joule!!" The silver-haired captain saluted back.

At that, they head to each other's mobile suit. As Sven finishes the Strike Rouge's system checking, a screen popped out above in the 'communication screen', revealing a female in green ZAFT uniform. "Koninchiwa, I'm Yomiko and I'll be your support on this mission. Your Strike Rouge will be equipped with an Aile Striker on this mission. The Aile Striker will increase your thruster's power, giving you a faster speed while in the air,"

"Thanks," As Sven prepares to lunch, an Aile Striker was equipped on its back, a beam rifle was attached to the Strike Rouge's right compartment and lastly, a shield attached itself onto the Strike Rouge's left hand.

"All system cleared, ZGMF-2000, GOUF Ignited, you may launch now,"

"Yzak Joule, Joule Team, LAUNCH!!" The white GOUF flew out of the hangar.

"All system cleared, ZGMF-1001, Blaze Zaku Phantom, you may launch,"

"Dearka Elthman, Zaku, going out!!" the black Blaze Zaku Phantom flew out of the hangar secondly.

"All system cleared, YFX-200, CGUE DEEP ARMS, please proceed,"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, CGUE, launching!!" The brown-haired girl's CGUE D.E.E.P. ARMS flew out of the hangar and followed Yzak's GOUF.

"MBF-02, all system cleared, Strike Rouge, you may launch,"

"Steven Volfield, Strike Rouge, move out!!" With that, the Strike Rouge flew out of the hangar and changed its colour as the Phase Shift Armour was activated.

To be continued…

-  
-  
-  
End of Chapter 2  
-  
-  
-

* * *

Note : Sven's parents died during the part where Djibril shot the Requim towards PLANT's capital, Aprillius One, attempteing to eliminate PLANT's supreme council but unsuccessfully hit it's target and instead hit Januarius 1 to 4, with Januarius 4 colliding into December 7 and 8 in its destruction in Gundam Seed Destiny.

Next chapter will be concentrating on Sven's past.

_Thank you Blood ridden path and Lambda123 for guiding me. _

Thank you for your support!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, reviews and ideas would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories

Ok guys, make sure that you've prepared your 'Panadols' cause this chapter is going to be very long and might be slightly confusing. However, this chapter is going to reveal Sven's past. So read it or not, it's up to you.

R&R... Please?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories…**

C.E. 75, Marshall Island, ORB.

Marshall Island, was once a very peaceful island. One can easily identify this island by its white-sandy beach, its wide blue sea and its colorful field of flowers. The reason to this peaceful environment is due to the lesser usage of technology such as vehicles, large buildings, and factories compared to the much modern city such as 'Morgenroete'.

But now, this peace was destroyed in the flames as reports came in that Marshall Island was also under attacked by the very same organization that launched the attack worldwide.

"Everything seems normal here," Dearka whistled as he pilots his Zaku Phantom, flying over the area, followed by a red mobile suit and a variety of mobile suits from ORB and ZAFT. "Don't cha' think, kiddo?"

The brunette did not reply. His mind was floating away. This very place made him remember things. Good things and bad things. Memories that he doesn't wants to remember and memories he wants to cherish the most.

----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

C.E. 66, Lion's Rose Primary School, Marshall Island, ORB.

"This kid's a coordinator? No kidding,"

"Get lost!!"

"Fuck away from this planet!!"

"Get away from my sight, parasite,"

"Kill him!!"

Those were the words that the young brunette first heard when he arrived on his very first day of primary school. He was mistreated, bullied by children older than him, abused by teacher and treated unfairly. Everyday he was beaten by other children. There isn't a day where Sven comes home without crying or having a bruise or two in either in his face, his hands or his knees.

He was living with his uncle and auntie back then as his parents are in PLANT. Even Sven's Uncle wasn't able to do anything about what the child has been gone through everyday due to the fact that they were all coordinators and during that particular time, coordinator citizens in ORB are much lesser and the conflict between Naturals and Coordinators were still at large.

* * *

Several months had gone through, repeating every single thing that happened onto the young brunette everyday, until it has became a part of his 'life'…

It was a usual day at school. The bell rung and everyone went to their classes. Sven was walking to his class too and while that, he received a lot of pierce glaring at him by other people, but he did not care at all. Giving them an emotionless stare as a respond.

In class, Sven's seat was at the top right corner of the class, it was arranged by his teacher who treats him the same way the students around treats him too.

He sat down at his chair and stared blankly outside the window while awaiting the teacher's presence in the class. Some students were gossiping at him but he didn't care.

The door opened and the teacher came in.

"Stand up, class," The class monitor shouted as he stands up. The whole class stood up after receiving the class monitor's command. "Good Morning, Sensei!"

The teacher placed his books on the table. "Alright class, sit down," With that, the whole class sat down on their chairs as the lesson begins.

"Class, take out your note book and write this down," the teacher hold a book with his hand and took a chalk and started to write some notes on the blackboard.

While the teacher was busy writing on the board. A student crumbled up a piece of paper into a ball-shaped and threw it onto the brunette's head.

Sven ignored him. The student then threw the ball-shaped paper again and again, much to Sven's annoyance. Sven clenched his teeth and his fist. He felt like beating up him but just couldn't because he did not want to cause any trouble and waited, so that the boy will get bored throwing at him soon.

The student got annoyed that Sven didn't give out any response. Perhaps the paper were too light for him, he presumed. So instead of ball-shaped papers, he switched to erasers. He threw a eraser very hard onto the brunette's head and because that the eraser is made out of rubber, it bounced off and hit a girl sitting in front of Sven.

"Itai!! Sensei, someone threw an eraser at me," The girl raised her hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Volfield!! I thought I told you to behave yourself. Can't you last one day without causing any troubles?" The teacher gave the brunette a dangerous glare, causing him to shake in fear.

"But teacher…I-..." Sven tried to explain before he got interrupt by his teacher. "I don't want to listen to any excuse!! Go stand outside the hallway!! You coordinators are nothing but trouble,"

Sven walked out of the class, his head looking down. Some of his classmates were laughing at him, especially the boy who threw the paper.

Tears rolling down from his cheek as he stand at the hallway. The brunette's lavender eyes were flooded with tears. _Why? Why did everyone treat me differently, is it because I am a Coordinator? Is it because I am different than them?_

Sven continued to stand at the hallway, all teachers who walked by didn't even ask why was he standing there, heck they didn't even look at him, as if he was invisible. The young brunette stood there until it was recess time.

He headed to the canteen, to get a nice and delicious food to clear off his sad mood.

"Umm, miss, I would like to have a curry bun, please," Sven took out a few coins.

Then came another boy and he too requested the same bun as Sven

The canteen lady took out a curry bun from a container and gave the boy instead of Sven, who came first than the boy. The canteen lady then resumes her work, leaving the brunette in starvation.

"What about mine, miss? I was here first, how come I don't get it?" Sven asked.

"Out of curry buns, so suck it up," The canteen lady rudely replied.

"Then can I have a tuna bread instead?" Sven asked again, ignoring the canteen lady's rudeness.

The canteen lady was annoyed. "Hey kid, I don't sell foods to coordinators here. Besides, you coordinators don't need to eat. Starve to death for all I care. So get lost!! You're contaminating my foods here!!"

He then walked away with disappointment, his stomach growled in hunger. He tried to ignore the hunger that keeps haunting his stomach.

Ignoring his hunger didn't help out much as it had already taken all over him, and it doesn't even help out much that his class was having P.E. lessons.

The muscular P.E. teacher stood there in the field, in front of the students. "Alright, get down and give me 50 fast push-ups now!!" With that, the P.E. teacher blew his whistle. Upon hearing the whistle, the students immediately get down and did push-ups very quickly. However, Sven, enduring the pain in his stomach due to his hunger, did his push-ups slowly because of his lack of energy. Later, he collapsed on his 46th push-ups. He tried to get back up and suddenly received a foot on the back of his head, pushing him down forcefully to the hard solid ground back.

"Whats the matter kid? Tired!! No excuse!! Give me another 100 push-ups when you're done!!"

"But teacher, I'm starv…"

"Don't fucking kid with me!! You're one of those friggin coordinators. I expected better!!" The P.E. teacher gave him a dangerous glare, the kind of glare that the brunette received everyday from everywhere.

Those are what the young brunette faced everyday...

Pain, suffering, starvation, abused….

Sometimes he felt like committing suicide, taking away all of his bitterness from this world, giving a permanent end to his suffering. But he continued living on.

This happened everyday, every hour, every minute, not a second sparred without making the young brunette coordinator enjoying a normal peaceful day.

Until one evening…

Sven was walking back home from yet another bitter day. While he was on the way back home, he received a heavy blow on the back. He fell on the ground, groaning in pain. Then, he was forcefully dragged into an alley. The brunette stood back up and turned around only to find out that three students from his school was the ones responsible for his pain. One of them was holding a baseball bat.

A boy with a spectacles grinned "Hehehe, koninchiwa," He made another punch into the brunette's groins.

Sven hold his stomach and fell on his knees, grunting. "What... What are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing, just taking out a trash, that's all." With that, Sven received another uppercut punch.

The boy holding a baseball bat pulled the brunette's brown raven-hair, lifting him up. "We all hated you coordinators. Your types caused nothing but trouble to us humans,"

Another boy with gold yellow hair took out his belt. "Hey, hold him up, boys" The four-eyed boy then holds Sven's left arm while the boy with the baseball bat hold the right.

The blonde walked slowly towards Sven, swinging his belt around. Sven's face were only a few inches away from the boy's. The blonde boy patted the brunette on his face. "I'm going to make you suffer the pain we Naturals suffered from you coordinators," At that, the boy whipped Sven with his belt several times.

Sven screamed in pain but was muffled by the four-eyed boy holding his arm, preventing him to alert any people.

The brunette continued to get whipped until part of his clothes were tore apart, his body receiving some cuts and some of them were bleeding.

"Hey, don't go all stealing the fun you alone, my turn," The four-eyed boy then released Sven's arm, switching places with the boy with the belt. "Hold him up, I'm gonna clean his cute little face," He commanded and later spitted at Sven's face. "Do you like it? HUH??!" He then slapped the brunette's face. Blood was dripping from Sven's mouth.

Later, both the students released the weakened Sven. The brunette fell onto his knees, his figure somehow looked like he was kneeling.

"Hey look, the coordinator pig is kneeling at us," the boy with the baseball bat pointed Sven. "Let us end his sufferings," The boy then positioned his bat upwards, aiming to deliver a blow to the brunette's head.

After he got an exact aim, he swung his baseball bat. Just before the baseball bat was about to impact onto the brunette's head, Sven snapped and went into adrenaline. He grabbed the baseball bat in the nick of time and grabbed a glass bottle laying on the ground beside him and immediately smash the glass bottle onto the boy with the baseball bat's head.

The boy screamed in pain as the glass bottle shattered into pieces and caused his head to bleed. Now the situation's been reversed, Sven stood up while the boy was on his knees, holding his bleeding head, letting go his baseball bat.

Sven, upon seeing his assaulter's condition, he felt a strange feeling building inside him. Probably it is the feeling off satisfaction. How much the brunette longed to do that, finally he got the chance. He then grabbed the baseball bat and stared at his assaulter's eyes deeply.

He later then used all his force and swung the baseball bat onto the boy's arm, dragging him aside. The boy screamed in pain. The boy could barely stood back up, he leaned against the wall as a support and manage to stood back but only to receive yet another forceful blow onto his knees by Sven. The impact was so forceful that the baseball bat broke into two and a crack was heard at the boy's knee, signifying a broken knee. The boy then holds his knee and yelled painfully.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! Help me!! What are you doing there? Help me out!! EEERGHHH!!"

The boy's companion, stood there, their legs and hands were shaking. Fear took over them as they receive a sharp glare from the brunette. Sven's eyes were filled with anger, hatred and violence. The two boys immediately flee away, leaving their helpless friend laying on the ground.

Sven dropped the baseball bat onto the ground and left the place. He could've killed the crippled boy if he wanted to but somehow something made him changed his mind.

The next day at school, people around feared Sven as the news about him hurting a boy real bad was spread around. Even students who used to make fun and bully him stopped doing that and the teachers started to treat him normally. Whenever he walked, the other students will step aside and give him way.

* * *

C.E. 72, Orange Star High School, ORB.

As the years pass by, the Naturals started to accept Coordinators and they live peacefully in ORB as long as the Naturals and Coordinators obey some rules like, the Coordinators must not hurt the Naturals and the same goes to the Naturals. ORB also came out with an ideal of not interferring with other country's warfare. With that rule and ideal, ORB has officially became a neutral country for the past few years. However, there are still some Naturals who refused to accept Coordinators, but such cases only happens in school…

"Hey, Sven-kun, up for a game of soccer?" A boy with spiky black hair holding a soccer ball in his hands asked.

"Come on, stop reading and join us already, this time I'll become the keeper," Another boy with curly hair nudging a raven-haired boy's arm.

Sven closed his books and stood up from his chair. "Alright, lets go. I'm done reading anyway." He smiled.

Sven's life is much better now. He has lots of friends in his school and most of them are Naturals and Coordinators. His Naturals friends did not care much about Sven being a Coordinator.

They had fun playing soccer. Sven, being the striker manage to score a few goals, all thanks to the passes that his friends made. The brunette would never go solo if he gets the ball, he will always have someone to back him up from the back and side. He will always try to keep his identity as a Coordinator as low as possible by not selfishly take the ball in his possession alone all the time.

After a nice 10 minutes game of soccer, the group head back to the class. The brunette volunteered to take a detour to the canteen and buy some refreshing drinks for his friends.

After getting 8 bottles of lemonade, the brunette head back to his class only to hear a weak muffled scream, but was enough for him to get an exact location where the scream came from. Immediately he rushes to the scene.

At the backyard of the canteen, there stood two boys, cornering a helpless magenta-haired girl.

"What are you going to do?" The magenta-head girl tried to back away as much as she could but came to a dead end.

"Hey, baby. Isn't it the time where I get those juicy lips of yours?" One boy with a scar on his left cheek tried to get as close as possible to her but was pushed away.

The boy was rather annoyed and snapped his fingers, gesturing his friend.

A red-haired boy then holds both of the girl's hand. Placing a hard grip onto the her hands.

"Itai!! Let go of me!!" The girl screamed, struggling to release from the boy's strong grips.

The scar-faced boy went nearer and nearer. Almost acquiring his forceful kiss before a tiny rock hit his head, interrupting his moment. He was of course annoyed and turned around. "Who, who the hell did that?"

"Umm…besides you, your friend and the girl that your friend is restraining, who else do you think would be doing that?" The brunette stood there, holding another piece of rock in his hand, throwing it up in the air and grab it back, repeating the same thing over and over again.

The scar-faced boy saw red "Why you little bastard…Hey wait, aren't you one of the Coordinators?" He asked, his face imprinted with an evil smile.

Sven dropped the rock and placed both of his hands at the back of his head. "What if I say yes?"

"Now now, I'm just asking you, nothing much. I'm just wondering what'll happen if I actually beat up a Coordinator," With that, he rushed towards Sven and delivered a straight punch.

However, his speed couldn't match up with a Coordinator's quick reflexes. Easily, Sven was able to dodge all the punches that were thrown at him, much to the scar-faced boy's annoyance.

Later, the boy threw his punch aimlessly. But the brunette was able to side-step and tripped the boy.

The scar-faced boy stood back up. "Why you little… No more Mr. Nice Guy!!" He grunted then took out an expandable blade from his pocket and hide it behind his back.

He lashed towards the brunette and successfully, made a cut on his left hand, he was surprised as Sven didn't expect him to use a blade.

"How'd you like that?" the scar-faced boy got excited upon injuring his opponent. Sven only let out a grunt, holding his hand, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his cut.

The magenta-head gasped. "No, stop it!!" This time, with more effort, the girl struggled even more to get free and manage to get free from the red-head's grip when she decided to knock the back of her head onto the boy's head, thus releasing her.

While Sven was busy grunting in pain, the boy was already making his move to stab Sven. In just a second, he had already positioned himself to a stabbing pose and was going to stab Sven until the girl tried to stop them by standing in between. "Stop it, the both of you!!"

However, the boy continued to launch his blade forward, ignoring the presence of the girl. His eyes became wide with a maniac's smile on his face. "Huahahahaha!! DIE, you Coordinator pigs!!" Judging by his expressions, he was gonna stab the girl too. He has gone completely insane!!

At that, the brunette snapped, he pushed the girl aside and grabbed the blade with his bare hand and launched a powerful punch at the boy's face, sending him flying backwards and broke his nose.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sven shouted at the magenta-head, ignoring his bleeding hand.

The red-head boy ran to the scar-faced boy's side. "Hey Tim, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm not!!" Tim wiped away his blood that was coming out from his nose. "I'll remember this," With that, Tim and his red-head friend stormed away in defeat.

Sven sat on the ground, completely exhausted, tearing a piece of his shirt to bandage himself.

"Here, let me help," The girl offered her hand. Her eyes filled with sympathy towards the brunette that got injured because of her.

"Its okay, I don't need your help,"

"Please, let me help you. You're hurt because of me,"

Sven gave out a sigh. "Alright, you win. Here," He gave his hand to the magenta head to help him bandage up his cut. "Hey, aren't you afraid of me? After all, I'm a Coordinator," He asked all of a sudden.

The magenta-head smiled. "No. In fact, it doesn't matter if you're a Coordinator or a Natural, as long as we have a good heart, we are no different. There, done," The girl patted her hands, praising herself for a job well done.

"Not bad. At least its better than my bandaging," Sven gave out a smirk.

"Oh…umm…, May I have your name?" The girl asked.

Sven stood up. "Steven, Steven Volfield,"

"My name is Minatsuki Kaoru, nice to meet you," the magenta-head offered out her hand. Sven grabbed her hand and they shook hands. Sven blushed slightly, this is the first time he ever shook hands with other people and with a...girl. Suddenlly, he felt something warm in him, something attracting him even more towards her. Perhaps he had fallen in love for her? Love at first sight?

"Oh yeah, why was those boys threatening you?" Sven asked as they walked away from the backyard.

"Well…."

The two chatted the whole day and enjoyed each other's presence very much. A Coordinator and a Natural, this is the beginning of a certain relationship…

* * *

C.E. 73, Volfield residence, Marshall Island, ORB (Break the World incident)

"Due to the pieces of Junius 7's falling upon earth, it is rather confusing about where the pieces might hit. The whole globe might encounter disaster. All citizens, do not panic. Please follow the authority's instructions,"

"Once again, all citizens who lived nearby the shore, please move towards the balcony or tall buildings. Due to the falling of Junius 7, a tsunami has been forecasted, please…." The instruction from the radio was cut off.

"Steven, hurry up and help packing these things up," A blue-haired woman, in her thirties, asking her nephew to help her out.

Beside her stood another man, "Yeah, we need to get to the shelter. Hurry, before the pieces of Junius 7 starts hitting this area,"

"I'm packing as fast as I can now, Uncle David and Aunt Rena," The brunette packed and packed. Not even sparring a moment to take in some air or rest.

"OK, let's get out of here. Its time to say good-bye to this house," David got into his car as soon he finished packing their stuffs inside the boot of the car.

With that, the Volfields traveled to the shelter in their car. They traveled a few hours, hoping to reach safely to the shelter but only to confront with massive traffic-jams. The condition got worst as some of the pieces of Junius 7 were already falling down onto earth but the only place it impacts is either the forest or the sea, so the citizens still have some time to escape before turning into a victim themselves.

Several hours later, the Volfields were close to the shelter. All they need to do is just to cross a tunnel and they will arrive at there safely.

"We're almost there, Steven," Rena Volfield turned and gave him a motherly smile.

Sven on the other hand was speechless. His eyes were rather filled with fear. "Don't worry, champ. We'll get there safely," David Volfield looked at the rear mirror which reflected towards Sven.

Things went smoothly as the Volfields car entered the tunnel, although there are small earthquakes occurring due to the impact of the pieces of Junius 7. Suddenly an explosion was heard in front, a group of rescuers and firemen rushed into the tunnel. Sven looked rather confused. "What's happening in there, Uncle?"

"I don't know," Sven's uncle stretched his head up, trying to look over the cars and see what's in front but unsuccessfully saw anything as there is a giant truck in front blocking the view. "Probably some accidents happening in front,"

"Uncle, aunt, can I go take a look on what's happening there?" Curiosity got the best of Sven.

The two looked at each other and looked at Sven. "Well, we're going to reach the shelter anyway. So…" His aunt stopped halfway. "So, we allow you to go. Besides, we don't want you to die of boredom in this car. But if the situation got worse, I want you to come back. Understand?" His Uncle continued.

Sven couldn't stop smiling upon the approval of his uncle and aunt. Sven got out from the car and ran towards the scene. As he run, he didn't notice the truck blocking their way is actually a gasoline truck.

Sven reached to the scene and found out that it was actually an accident involving 5 cars in total. One car suddenly exploded due to unknown reasons and caused a car in front and behind to explode as well, seriously damaging another car behind it. A total of 16 people were killed and 7 were heavily injured. The fire was still raging from the exploded cars. Rescuers were trying to carry the injured to the medication room provided by the authorities. Some firemen were trying to put out the fires and some were helping citizens who were trapped in their cars. Even some citizen got out from their vehicles and helped.

Sven helped to put out the fire too as he found an extra fire extinguisher. Suddenly, the ground was shaking strongly and the ceiling of the tunnel began to fall apart. The walls started to crack and sands were flowing down from the ceilings.

The brunette lost his balance and fell on the ground. "What the hell?" He grunted.

"A piece of Junius 7 had collided on top of the tunnel!! It won't hold long!! Its gonna fall!! RUN!!" Someone shouted, running away with his belongings.

As soon as the citizens heard the warning, they began to panic and ran away with their families and belongings, leaving behind their vehicles.

Some were shouting "We're gonna DIE!!" Some lost their hope "What's the point of running? We're death anyway,"

"Citizens, please remain calm and head towards the shelter. Make sure that you have your belongings with you and stay close with your relatives, do not separate with them," The P.A. spoke.

"Uncle, Aunt!!" Sven raced back to his relative's car but was pushed back by the overloading running citizens. Some even pushed him away for blocking the road. Frustrated, the brunette jumped onto the rooftops of the cars and jumped to one and another.

Almost reaching to his relative's location, Sven hoped for his relative's safety. Just when he landed on the car nearby the gasoline truck, a big piece of the ceiling rock fell directly on top of the gasoline truck's gas tank and resulted a massive explosion which sent the brunette flying away.

His body impacted hardly onto the walls. He groaned in pain. But he managed to stand up. Sven snapped and rushed back to his relative's location. His face was pale, sweats covered his whole face. _Please be fine…PLEASE!!_ He shouted in his own mind.

In a minute, just when Sven was about to reach there, a block of rocks blocked the passage. There were still fires rising behind the wall of rocks. Explosions can still be heard from the other side of the rocks.

"Uncle David!! Aunt Rena!!" He shouted. His voice filled with fear and sorrow.

With no response given back to the brunette, he climbed onto the rocks, attempting to move away the rocks. The burning rock made him to jumped back as the hot rock burnt his hands. "UNCLE DAVID!! AUNT RENA!!" He shouted again, tears begin to flood his lavender eyes.

Sven stepped back. His eyes were watery and blank, not believing at what's happening. A shinning object caught his attention. Sven went closer and saw a ring. Immediately, he recognizes the ring as it belongs to his uncle and aunt. It was their wedding ring. The ring was sizzling hot but he took it and placed it on his palms, starring deeply into the ring, ignoring the heat from the ring. Holding the ring with his both hands, he leaned it against his chest and let his emotions burst out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The brunette's cry echoed through the tunnel. Several Rescuers came. One of them saw Sven's condition and gently placed his hand on Sven's shoulder. "Come on kid, this place is getting more and more dangerous. Here, let me bring you to the shelter," The rescuer gave out his hand.

Sven stood up and turned around, ignoring the rescuer's help. Still holding the ring in both of his hands, his body trembling as he walked away aimlessly.

* * *

C.E. 73, ORB shelter, Marshall Island, ORB.

An hour had passed and the pieces of Junius 7 are still falling down onto earth. The ground in the shelter was still shaking.

There the brunette is, sitting in a dark corner, hugging himself. His eyes wide-opened and his pupils were small, staring blankly onto the empty space as he is still shocked at what just happened.

His uncle and aunt, died in a fiery death. He shouldn't have left the car, he should have stayed at the car with his uncle and aunt. Yes, he could have been with his uncle and aunt by now if he hadn't go out of the car earlier.

"Anna-chan, are you alright? Did you hurt anywhere?"

"It's ok now, dear. Everything's gonna be fine,"

"Hey dude, nice seeing you still in one piece,"

Seeing other people around the shelter, with their families, with their love ones and with their friends, happily caring for one and another, Sven buried his head into his arms and cringed into a ball-like figure.

Suddenly, a clear, sweet melody flowed through the whole room and caught the brunette's attention. He lifted his head and saw a familiar female figure, sitting in front of him, embracing a little girl in her arms.

"Kaoru-chan….?" He mumbled weakly.

It was Kaoru, the magenta brown-haired girl. She was singing to the little girl she's embracing, rocking her gently as she sings.

_Shizukana, kono yoru ni, anata wo, matteru no,_

_Ano toki, wasureta hohoemi wo, tori ni kite,_

_Are kara, sukoshi dake, jikan ga sugite,_

_Omoide ga, yasashiku, natta ne._

_Hoshi no, furu basho de,_

_Anata ga, waratte irukoto wo,_

_Itsumo, negatteta,_

_Ima tookutemo,_

_Mata aeru yo ne._

_Itsu kara, hohoemi wa, konna ni, hakanakute,_

_Hitotsu no, machigaide, kowarete, shimau kara,_

_Taisetsuna, mono dake wo, hikari ni kaete,_

_Tooi sora, koete yuku, tsuyosade._

_Hoshi no, furu basho e,_

_Omoi wo, anata ni todoketai,_

_Itsumo, soba ni iru,_

_Sono tsumetasa wo, dakishimeru kara,_

_Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune._

_Shizuka na yoru ni._

The magenta-haired girl took a deep breath in after singing. She lay the little girl down as she felt asleep, under her sweet and gorgeous melody. She turned around and was surprised to see the brunette here.

"Ah, Steven-kun, koninchiwa," She smiled softly towards the brunette who gave no response. "Hey, whats the matter with you?" she crawled and sat beside him.

Sven buried his head into his arms again. Not having a mood to talk.

Kaoru looked at the people in front of her and suddenlly something popped-up in her mind. "You lost someone important, isn't it?" she asked all of a sudden.

Sven snapped, he lifted his head up. Kaoru looked at his face only to find out that he's actually crying. The girl embraced the brunette gently. "There, there, it's OK now. Don't cry," Kaoru gently touched Sven's face, stroking his hair.

"My Uncle and Aunt…." Sven mumbled while wiping away his tear.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kaoru softly leans her head and body onto Sven's, sharing her warmth with him. Normally, Sven would've been crimsonly blushed by now but, well...he was to...moody.

For a moment there, it was silence. Not even a single voice was heard from the two. Only the voice of the people in the shelter and the voice of explosion outside the shelter were heard. The silence could go on forever until Sven decided to break it,

"That song…,"

The girl closed her eyes and smiled. "That's Lacus Clyne's song, 'Shizukana Yoruni', I'm one of her fans," her head was still resting at the brunette's shoulder.

"Can you….sing it again?" his face slightly blushed.

The girl just smiled. "Alright…" Kaoru inhaled deeply.

_Shizukana, kono yoru ni……_

After things have settled down, citizens of ORB returned to their normal lives. The whole country was like a living hell after the falling pieces of Junius 7. Almost all houses and buildings were wiped out, cars and transportation destroyed, and dead corpses everywhere. ORB begins rebuilding the whole country with cooperation from both Naturals and Coordinators.

Sven lived with Kaoru after the incident, her family warmly welcomed him despite of him being a Coordinator…

--------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------

C.E. 75, Marshall Island, ORB.

'Hey, kid!! Kid!! Watch out!!"

The brunette snapped out of his thoughts and quickly stepped on the pedal as his mobile suit almost crashed onto a mountain in front of it.

"What are you day-dreaming about? We have a job to do, you know? If we don't do it properly, Yzak'll have our heads off," Dearka chuckled humorlessly, picturing something stupid in his head.

"Sorry," Sven took off his helmet and wiped away his sweat.

Sven and Dearka suddenly received a voice contact from their silver-haired captain. His voice was unclear but sounded like he was struggling or something.

"We…..attacked……need…..backup…..meet…..at…..Area-20….be care---," the voice ended.

Dearka's face turned serious. "Something's wrong with Yzak and his team. Alright, we're done here. Let's head to Yzak's area!! Don't wanna keep him waiting,"

"Roger," Sven agreed.

"Everybody, follow me!!" Dearka commanded.

With that, every mobile suit dashed away, following their black mobile suit captain.

To be continued……

* * *

Please review!! I need to know what am I missing out!!  
Well, i just don't know what to say anymore...

Anyway, (digs a hole and hides in it).


	4. Chapter 4 : Shining Wings and Justice

Chapter 4: Shining Wings and Justice

C.E. 75, Indian Ocean, somewhere near India. (a few minutes before contacting Dearka and Sven.)

"Ok, Area-19 is clear. Let's head to Area-20," Yzak Joule commanded.

"Roger!!" Every soldier replied.

At that, Yzak and his team dashed off to Area-20, the Indian Ocean.

An image popped-out on top of the screen of the silver-head captain's mobile suit. Shiho Hahnenfuss sent a video contact. "Be careful Yzak, an entire fleet was wiped out there yesterday by a few unknown mobile suits. Even Randy, an Ace pilot couldn't survive," Her voice showed care towards him.

"Don't worry, if we encounter with any of them, we'll just fight with them till the end," He answered clearly, full of confidence.

"What if we're losing?" Shiho asked him again.

"Then… we'll just send in the reinforcements. Now, focus, Major Hahnenfuss!" Yzak then cut off the transmission.

The brown-haired girl just let out a sigh of worry. _Yeah, everything will be fine as long as they don't…_

Suddenly, the radar beeped. Shiho looked and spotted some variations of Mobile Suits. They consists of GAT-04, Windam, GAT-01A2R, Slaughter Dagger, of EAF, ZGMF-1000, Zaku Warrior, AMA-953, Babi of ZAFT and MVF-M11C, Murasame, MBF-M1, M1 Astrays of ORB. _Are they enemies? Or are they from another fleet? The radar here indicates 'FRIEND'. So they must be…_

Shiho tried to contact Yzak but couldn't, as the communications system had been jammed. She tried and tried but unsuccessfully contact her silver-head captain. _Electromagnetic interference!! Damn!!_ She cursed inwardly.

Shiho tried to do hand signals with her Zaku DEEP ARMS to inform Yzak but it was too late. The shooting had already started and one Zaku and Murasame were already shot down and three M1 Astrays were crippled as their legs and hands were shot. Not to mention their beam rifles too.

"Whole troop, return fire!!" Yzak shouted as he avoided another line of beam and shot down a few Windams.

Seeing their captain firing his weapon, they fired their beam rifles too even though they couldn't hear what the silver-head said. However, as they fight on and on, Yzak and his team were totally outnumbered and it doesn't help out much that he couldn't recognize whether which MS is enemy or companion. One by one, Yzak's survey team fell and exploded into balls of flame.

He then signaled his team to stay close to each other. Shiho and the team followed Yzak's instructions and stayed close, forming a ball-like shape of mobile suits and fired together towards the enemies.

An enemy gunner Zaku warrior shot its long-range beam cannon and managed to disperse the team's formation. It tried to make another shot but was sliced into half by Yzak's GOUF's tentacle-like heat rod. He turned around and shoots his beam gun towards an incoming Windam, blowing it into pieces. A M1-Astray caught him off guard as it suddenly appeared behind Yzak and attempted to slice him with its beam saber. Another line of beam shot through the Astray.

Shiho manage to save him with her CGUE DEEP ARMS' beam cannon. "Yzak, I don't think we can hold on much longer. It is time now, time to call for reinforcements," Shiho recommended. It looks like the situation really demands it as their team was being cornered by every angle.

"I would like to but… Damn, those electromagnetic interference!! Where did they learn how to build one anyway?" Yzak clenched his fist and slammed on top of the radar.

Frustrated and angry with the current condition, Yzak let out a wild battle cry. He tooked out his double-edged beam sword and dashed towards the enemy. One by one, the enemies were being sliced, cut through, and stabbed by the raging silver-head.

At that, everyone including the enemies grabbed their beam sabers and engaged into a close-range combat. The whole sky was filled with sparkles of the sabers. Within a minute, half of the enemy group was wiped out. Yzak's group suffered a great loss too as only two murasames, and two Zaku warriors remained.

Yzak swung his GOUF's heat rod and sliced off two enemy Murasames into half. A Slaughter Dagger appeared behind him and swung its beam saber downwards. Yzak side-stepped and slash off both hands of the Slaughter Dagger. He then, fire his beam gun to finish the Dagger off.

Avoiding yet another beam, Shiho counter-attacked by firing the beam cannon mounted on the shoulders of her CGUE DEEP ARMS. She took out the physical beam sword and slash at any incoming enemy MS. Not even one MS that attempts to destroy Shiho's unit manage to come close to her.

Soon, out of nowhere, three flashes were shot to the sky and exploded into balls of light. It was a retreat signal. Every remaining enemy MS dashed away from the battlefield.

"They're retreating already?" Yzak scoffed. "They aren't so tough," He took out a map and drew a circle at the area he and his team are at, to signify that there are suspicious activities going around in the Indian Ocean.

Shiho drove her YFX-200 beside the ZGMF-2000. She opened her cockpit and signaled Yzak to do the same.

He opened the cockpit of his GOUF "What's wrong, Major?"

"Yzak, I think there is something wrong. As we fight moment ago, I didn't spot any strange mo-.." Shiho got interrupted when two lines of high-energy beam cannon flew pass them and hit the remaining 2 Murasames and Zaku Warriors, they immediately exploded.

Shiho and Yzak quickly get back into their mobile suits and turned around. They couldn't see anything but the radar indicates that there are two mobile suits heading to their area.

"Unknown?" Yzak said as he looked into the radar. "ZGMF-X56S/0, ZGMF-X3000Q… Wait, aren't those our prototypes…?" He paused as he swallowed hardly. "Destiny Impulse and Providence Zaku,"

"What…what are we going to do?" Shiho asked. Her voice was unclear, her body trembling.

Yzak's blue-eyes became dark. "We fight!!" With that, he dashed towards the purple mobile suit, Destiny Impulse.

Yzak swung his GOUF's heat rod to the purple Impulse. However, it easily deflects his attacks with its beam shield. Without sparring a second, it returned fire with its beam rifle, but it was easily dodged by Yzak. After all, he is a veteran and survived both first and second bloody valentine war.

The Destiny Impulse fired its beam rifle again. The silver-haired blocked the beam with its shield and fired back. They repeated the same actions again and again and neither the two of them was winning nor losing, thus showing that both side are equally matched.

Shiho engaged in combat with the Providence Zaku. The Zaku aimed all 6 of its DRAGOONs and shoot. Shiho drove and gracefully avoided all the beams. Counter-attacking, she shot her beam cannons. Expertly, the Grey Zaku dashed aside and lifted its beam saber while dashing towards her. Shiho intercepted the attack with her beam sword. The two beams collided with each other and sparks flew out from them.

The Providence Zaku and the CGUE DEEP ARMs pushed each other away. The grey Zaku immediately equipped its rifle and shoot. Shiho dashed away to the right, attempting to avoid the beam but it was too late, the beam manage to come contact with her machine gun mounted on her CGUE's hip. It caused an explosion and severely damaged her mobile suit. The left leg was half blown off.

"Shiho!!" Yzak shouted as he looked at her crippled CGUE DEEP ARMS, smokes were still coming out from its leg and some exposed cables dangling. He dashed towards Shiho to check on her, flying away from his battle.

The Destiny Impulse flew in between Yzak and Shiho. It is as if it doesn't want Yzak to go near her. "OK, so that's how you want it, fine by me," At that, he took out the double-edged beam sword and dashed forward. The Impulse took out one of its Excalibur Anti-Ship beam sword and positioned itself for its incoming attack from the silver-head.

Furiously, Yzak smashed his beam sword several times. The Destiny Impulse blocked the forceful blow with its beam shield and swung its sword inwardly. With Yzak's quick reflexes, he back-flipped away from contact with the sword and made another smash with his beam sword.

The Impulse intercepted the attack with its sword. The GOUF then smashed a fist onto the purple mobile suit and sent it off flying backwards.

While recoiling from the blow, Yzak took this advantage to himself as he dashed to Shiho.

The grey Zaku lifted its beam saber and made a dash for Shiho's crippled CGUE DEEP ARMS, attempting to finish her off for good.

The Providence Zaku backed off when a heat rod came in between it and Shiho. A white mobile suit flew beside her.

"Yzak, I think this is the suitable time to call for reinforcements. Those two are not ordinary pilots," Shiho slide opened her visor and wiped her sweats away.

Without saying anything, the silver-head did what Shiho had asked, proving that she is right. " Anyone, do you copy? This is Yzak Joule from the Joule team. We're heavily under attacked during conducting a survey program. We need backup. Meet at Area-20. Be careful, the enemies had strong mobile suit with them,"

"Yzak, watch out!!" Shiho shouted, snapping the silver-head of the incoming beam. With that, she pushed him away and took hit the beam instead. The beam hit her left beam cannon and caused another explosion. "Errghh," She grunted.

"Shiho!!" Yzak shouted her first name for the first time in the battlefield, showing that he cared for her. He looked and saw the Providence Zaku floating in front of him in a distant, wielding the beam rifle in it. "Why you!!!" Yzak let out a fierce battle cry and dashed forward.

* * *

C.E. 75, ORB Hospital, Room 105. 

"Cagalli-sama, please sit and rest," A man wearing an ORB Chief Petty Officer uniform said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Kisaka" Cagalli gave out a grin, while placing a foot onto the floor. She stood still and stretched her arms. Ledonir Kisaka stood in a corner.

The sound of the door slide open turned the blonde's attention. "You know, you should really listen to him if you want to get better," A pair of emerald-eyes met with hers'.

The blonde blushed a little upon seeing the presence of a raven-blue haired man, "A...Ath...Athrun. Oh shut up, you!" Cagalli's face was crimson-blushed.

There stood Admiral Zala, Athrun Zala, survivor of first and second bloody valentine war. Another female figure followed in. She has an auburn-brown hair and brown eyes with a motherly looks on her face.

"Cagalli, how are you doing?" Captain Murrue Ramius asked, concerned about Cagalli.

"I'm much better now, Murrue-san. But the doctor still wants me to stay here, for some…check-ups," She replied.

Cagalli overlooked the room and was confused somehow. Shouldn't Mwu La Flaga be with Murrue Ramius as he always does? As much as she doesn't want to ask about that, curiosity got the best of her.

"Ummm, Murrue-san, where's Mwu-san?"

"Oh, he's conducting a survey programme at Panama Port and Carpentalia Base,"

Silence covered the room. Cagalli and Athrun looked at the floor, the tension between them is stiffing, Murrue, upon seeing the both gave a soft motherly-smile as usual.

Athrun, barely opening his mouth. "Ca…Cagalli… Yesterday, wh-…," The sound of the door slide interrupted him. Then, came in two figures, one had a raven-black hair and the other had a magenta-red hair.

"Shinn?" Athrun was surprised, seeing that even SHINN himself decided to visit the one person that caused the death of his family. Well, the ideal that caused it anyway.

"Yo, Athrun, Cagalli-sama," The red-head said cheerfully.

"Hi, Lunamaria," Cagalli grinned.

Shinn, holding a bouquet of flowers, placed it in a vase, much to everyone's surprise except for Luna. "Oi, baka-Athha. You dead yet?" Shin gave out an evil smirk even though it was just a joke. Well, that's Shinn's way of saying 'Are you alright?'

"Well, I was fine at first, until a red-eyed brat showed up along with his a-year-older-than-him girlfriend," Cagalli replied him and returned him with another evil smirk. Shinn looked away in defeat. Everyone giggled. (See note)

Murrue looked at the flowers that Shinn just placed. She spotted another bouquet of flowers just right beside Shinn's. "Did Kira visit you just now?" She asked.

"Eh? Nope," The blonde turned to Murrue.

Murrue pointed to the flowers. "Who gave you those?"

"Oh, a boy named Steven Volfield," She replied.

Athrun and Murrue exchanged several looks. "Who's Steven?" Athrun asked.

For a few minutes, the Representive explained everything, Sven, School-Trip, Stimulator, the attack, the Strike Rouge, Joule team and the Survey program. Shinn scoffed in amuse when Cagalli said she was unconscious during the attack.

Athrun folded his arms. Feeling a sense of deja vu upon what Cagalli had gone through during the attack. Sitting in the cockpit unconscious while someone pilots a mobile suit, suffered a head injury… Wait, didn't this happen before? The same thing Athrun and Cagalli had gone through during the Armory One incident?

"Well, this Sven guy is really good," Murrue added in.

Cagalli sat on the bed. "Yeah, he told me that he is a Coordinator," Athrun put on his usual kind smile when she looked at him, causing her to blush a little. Shinn almost started to mock them but then Luna elbowed his arm, warning him not to ruin that moment.

Suddenly, a beep snapped everyone. An image visual popped out at the wall in front of Cagalli's bed. "Kisaka-sama, I think there's something you might want to know," The image of an ORB officer said.

Kisaka went towards the screen. "What's the matter?"

"We had just received a SOS voice contact by the Joule Team. It seems that they were heavily under-attacked," Everyone in the room turned their attentions towards the screen.

Kisaka's face turned serious. "Where are they now?"

"In Area-20, Indian Ocean," The officer replied.

Kisaka stared into the space, thinking about something. He snapped out of his thoughts. "Well, send the Nevile squad there for reinforcements,"

"No, we'll go. Kisaka-kun, please allow us to help," Murrue selflessly volunteered.

"What? Hmm… What do you think, Cagalli?" Kisaka turned to the blonde.

"Ok, I approve your request," She looked at Murrue and smiled.

"I'll help too," Athrun Zala said all of the sudden. "Besides, Mwu-san's on another survey program, no?"

"I'll come together too!!" Lunamaria Hawke raised her hand.

Everyone starred at Shinn, much to his annoyance. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Shinn!!" Luna placed both her hands on her hips, giving him 'The Hawke eye'. Somehow, she knew that Shinn won't be able to resist that.

And it worked! "Fine, I'll go too," Shinn's voice was a bit shaky.

"Alright, let's head to the hangar. We'll be launching with the Archangel," Murrue said as she head out of the room, followed by Shinn and Luna. "Bye, Cagalli-sama. See you later," She waved her hand and Cagalli did the same.

Athrun was the last to leave the room. Before he could, Cagalli stopped him. "Athrun," She starred deeply into his eyes. "Good luck," She looked away to hide her blushing face.

He returned her with kiss at her cheek. "Take care," With that, he left the room, leaving a blushing blonde in her room.

* * *

C.E. 75, Indian Ocean, somewhere near India. 

Yzak furiously smashed his heat rod onto the Destiny Impulse. However, it was futile, the Destiny Impulse blocked every single smash with its beam shield.

"Damn it!" He cursed angrily.

* * *

The Providence Zaku continue to shoot its beam rifle. Shiho couldn't do anything but to just avoid contact with the beam. 

"I'm not going to let you kill me!!" She shouted and took out both beam and physical sword and dashed towards the grey Zaku.

The Providence Zaku took out two beam sabers and formed it into a baton-beam saber and dashed towards Shiho. Shiho smashed both swords onto the Zaku. Quickly, the Zaku intercepted the attack with its beam saber. Sparkles flew out of them furiously.

Without sparring a second, the Providence Zaku shoot all its 6 DRAGOONS and shot at point-blank range.

Even with Shiho's quick coordinator reflexes, she wasn't able to avoid all the beams. Some of the beams manage to make contact with her CGUE DEEP ARMS' right beam cannon, her right arm and her shield. It caused yet another explosion. Shiho's unit stumbled back.

She grunted and unsuccessfully tried to contact Yzak, all thanks to the electromagnetic interference.

* * *

It seems that Yzak has the 'Sixth sense' as he could sense Shiho in danger. He tried to head to Shiho but the battle between him and the Destiny Impulse is still at rage. 

The Destiny Impulse spreads open its wings. A magnificent light shined out of its wings, just like its identical unit, Destiny.

Sweat covered Yzak's forehead. "Voiture Lumiere?" His GOUF dashed forward and swung its heat rod.

With deadly and amazing speed, the Destiny Impulse created a trail of visible after-images while side-stepping and grabbed the heat rod with its shining palm. An explosion occurred after that, destroying the heat rod.

The white GOUF stumbled backwards, retrieving back its destroyed heat rod.

The Destiny Impulse took out another anti-ship sword and joined the end of both swords together, forming a double-sided sword.

At that, it dashed towards Yzak and sliced through his GOUF's left arm along with his shield. Not sparring a chance for the silver-head to recoil from the previous attack, the Impulse made another slash and slashed off the right arm with ease, like a hot knife slicing butter.

"Damn it!!" Yzak grunted and cursed loudly. His unit rocked violently that it made him dizzy. However, Yzak still managed to see the Destiny Impulse, dashing forward with an incredible speed, positioning its double-sided Anti-ship sword and ready to deliver a killer blow to the cockpit. His eyes widen upon seeing how close his enemy unit is from his unit.

Just minutes before the sword make contact with the GOUF's cockpit, a beam-axe Tomahawk came flying towards the Destiny Impulse like a boomerang.

Realizing this, the Destiny Impulse dashed backwards. Just like a boomerang, the Tomahawk flew back around to its thrower.

Yzak turned over to the source of the Tomahawk and was relieved to see a black Zaku Phantom, Dearka. "Yzak, you alright?" An image popped-out at the screen above Yzak.

Dearka flew beside Yzak's GOUF. "GUNDAM?" The blonde said while looking at the ZGMF-X56S/0, Destiny Impulse.

"Captain Yzak, are you alright?" A crimson mobile suit flew beside Yzak and placed a hand onto his unit's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yzak's grumpy voice confirmed his condition. Realizing something, he looked around and spotted Shiho's CGUE DEEP ARMS. "Dearka, go protect Major Hahnenfuss. Her unit suffered heavy damage," He commanded.

"Right," At that, Dearka dashed towards Shiho.

The Destiny Impulse re-equipped its beam rifle and took an aim at the crimson mobile suit, the Strike Rouge. Before it could take a shot, a rain of missiles came from above.

Two murasame's switched to mobile suit form and shot their beam rifles continuously.

The Violet mobile suit dodged gracefully and made two shots that accurately hit the cockpit of the two murasames, killing them instantly.

Under the fiery surroundings, the Destiny Impulse's glowing green lights can be seen behind the cloud of smokes.

A peculiar feeling seeped through Sven's head when he saw the Violet mobile suit. _What's this? What's this weird feeling?_ Clenching his grasp against the controls, he dashed towards the Destiny Impulse and fired several beams.

While backing away, the Destiny Impulse blocked every beam with its beam shield.

* * *

"Shiho, you OK?" Dearka said while flying beside Shiho's unit. The Providence Zaku is engaged with combat with Dearka's team's Zaku and M1-Astrays. 

However, the Providence Zaku was proven too strong for just a mere Zaku warriors and M1-Astrays as it destroyed every single Zakus and Astrays easily.

"This is not good… Two Zakus, cover Major Hahnenfuss. I'm joining the battle!!" Dearka barked and received a 'Roger that, sir!' response from two Zakus before dashing towards the fighting scene.

Dearka let out a wild battle cry and released a rain of missiles from its Blaze Wizard pack towards the Providence Zaku.

Expertly, the grey Zaku aimed all 6 DRAGOONS and shoot. All beams hit the missiles and went directly towards Dearka.

The blonde grunted while maneuvering his mobile suit. Back-flipping, he returned fire with its beam rifle.

The Providence Zaku dashed aside and re-equipped its beam rifle and returned fire. Their professionalism was shown as both of them are able to avoid every single beam thrown at them.

Soon, they were engaged in a fly-in-a-circle-beam-shooting scene.

Dearka took out its Tomahawk and dashed towards the Providence Zaku.

With an amazing speed, Dearka was able to slice off the Providence Zaku's beam rifle into half and performed a forceful back-kick, sending the grey Zaku flying backwards.

His adrenaline still pumping, he threw his Tomahawk like a boomerang while the Providence Zaku was still recoiling from the attack.

However, just in the nick of time, the Providence Zaku was able to deflect the Tomahawk with its beam saber.

Completely recoiled from the previous attack, it lifted its beam saber and dashed towards Dearka.

Being disadvantaged with close-range weapons, Dearka could only use the Blaze Zaku Phantom's shield for close-range combat. However, a mere shield is not enough for a beam saber as it easily cut through it.

Dearka took out its beam rifle and fired in point-blank range. Even though the grey Zaku was able to avoid the beam from impacting directly into the cockpit, its left arm was blown off by the beam.

With a deadly speed, the Providence Zaku made another inward slash and sliced off the Zaku Phantom's right leg. "Man, they're not paying me good enough for this job," He grunted while chuckling.

The Providence Zaku attempted to deliver another killer blow but was intercepted by a remaining Zaku warrior and three M1-Astrays from Dearka's team.

* * *

Sven yelled wildly as he made several shots towards the Destiny Impulse. All those beams were blocked off by the Destiny Impulse's beam shield. 

The violet Impulse aimed its high-energy beam cannon and took a shot. The Strike Rouge blocked the beam with its shield.

Joining both the end of its Excalibur Anti-ship sword, the Destiny Impulse opened its wings of lights and dashed towards the brunette.

"This speed…," At that, the Strike Rouge lifted its beam saber and dashed forward.

Their beams collided with each other, causing massive of blind-sparks that hit them furiously.

With the Destiny Impulse's overwhelming thruster power, it pushed the red Strike and sent it flying backwards. "What's this? Why does that mobile suit possesses so much power?" Sven grunted as his unit rocked violently.

While recoiling from the forceful push, the violet Impulse charged towards the brunette's unit and sliced off his shield into half.

The Destiny Impulse then took out a beam boomerang from its elbow and swung it towards the Strike Rouge.

Sven's coordinator reflexes kicked in. Side-dashing, he was able to avoid it but the beam boomerang cut through the Strike Rouge's left arm. Not sparring a second for the red Strike to recoil, the Destiny Impulse took out another beam boomerang and swung it towards Sven in a different angle and cut through his right arm easily. "Damn!!" He cursed loudly.

The Destiny Impulse charged forward, attempting to deliver a killer blow towards the Strike Rouge.

Sven closed his eyes shut. This time, he'll really die. _I'm sorry Cagalli-sama, Yzak-sama, Dearka-san and Shiho-san. I'm sorry… Kaoru-chan._

Thousands of thoughts seeped in his mind. What will he feel when the beam slice him into two? Pain? Cold? Lava-like-heat? Whatever it is, he is ready to meet the worst.

But nothing happened, instead there was sound of beam colliding into each other.

Sven opened his eyes slowly and saw another butterfly-like mobile suit in front of him, defending him with its Arondight Anti-ship beam sword.

With a forceful push, the butterfly-like mobile suit sent the Destiny Impulse flying backwards.

* * *

The Providence Zaku had Dearka cornered. It dashed towards the Blaze Zaku Phantom with its beam saber aimed at Dearka's unit's cockpit. 

Up above the sky, three lines of beams struck down and split the grey Zaku and the black Zaku Phantom apart. Then, a red mobile suit dashed in between the Providence Zaku and the Blaze Zaku Phantom. Dearka was shocked to see the presence of a red-and-silver mobile suit. Immediately, it could recognize it. "Justice, Athrun?"

* * *

Sven looked at the radar and it indicates that the butterfly-like mobile suit is actually… "Destiny…" He was indeed very surprised. 

"Why is this happening? Are you trying to start another one? Another war?!" A pair of red-eyes glared sharply on the Destiny Impulse.

To be continued…

-  
-  
-  
End of Chapter 4  
-  
-  
-

* * *

Note : The line 'Baka-athha and Shinn the brat' is something i got from a fic from Athyra. Thanks Athrya, i've been looking for a line like that for quite a long time XD

Woot!! Whoa... it took my two weeks to think up the story line. For the next chapter, I'm out of ideas...I NEED IDEAS!!(falls onto knees)

Oh yeah... once again... Read and review please...  
**_A reader's review, an inspiration for me._**

P/S : I suck at writting things regarding about couples... (coughasucagacough)


	5. Remake

Author's Note: This is not an actual chapter for my (abandoned) story. Just a remake of it or rather, a new one after you've done reading everything. I've written it out of a request from Italian Mutt who reminded me of the existence of this story back to me and for that, I would like to deeply express my deepest gratitude to her.

As for my past readers (lambda123 and RagnaRulZ), I apologize for my disappearance. After re-reading this story, I felt like it was being made from a three year old kid and decided to abandon it and ultimately, forgetting it ever existed. During the time gap, I've been writing another new story although it isn't exactly Gundam-related.

Anyway, I present to you. A remake of this story. Oh and one last thing, when you read this, you may begin to realize a cross-reference between this story and the current-kick-ass Gundam anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. But just to let you know, this storyline had already been floating in my mind far longer than anyone can imagine, I just lack the skills (and motivation) to just write it out.

Enjoy,

* * *

The sound of heaving breathings and running filled the wide empty metallic room as a young boy ran abruptly across the wide field

The sound of heaving breathings and running filled the wide empty metallic room as a young boy ran abruptly across the wide field. He was a boy about an age of 7, with short spiky black hair and a pair of red eyes. An endless fear was visible from his eyes; his face was covered with sweats and blood. He wore what was once a white patient robe, now a tattered blood-covered piece of cloth.

The boy continued running madly towards a large metallic slide door and was just a few meter before reaching his destination until a gun shot rang from the other side of the room and the bullet tore into the flesh of his right leg, making him incapable of running. The boy fell and dragged onto the metallic pavement below him, yelling in pain, but that didn't stop him from his objective though as he dragged his body towards the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Let me out!" The boy shouted desperately while banging on the door. "Please, let me out!" He continued banging this time with both of his hands.

The sound of a footstep approaching behind him snapped the boy out of his desperation as he turned around and leaned his back against the door in fear. "No… Please don't do it, don't kill me!" He begged, tears rolling down his red eyes.

Another similar boy stood opposite him, holding a smoking handgun in his hand with an emotionless expression implanted onto his youthful feature. If his body wasn't covered with blood, one could tell that he had a long curly black hair with brown highlights and a pair of black eyes. He too wore a similar white patient robe with crimson fluid covering most of it.

He raised his handgun and aimed it at the other boy's head.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" The voice of an adult boomed through the speakers located in each top corners of the room. "Subject No#047 has showed his weaknesses out of him and has failed to proved himself to be of any values. Finish him," The voice threatened and pounded more fear into the boy who was referred as subject No#47.

The boy with the handgun didn't even flinch at all as he stared blankly into the boy's teary red eyes with his black ones.

"No, please don't. I don't want to die. Please don't kill me!" No#47 shot his right hand out, waving it around as if he was trying to wave the boy off. "Please save me, God,"

"God…?" The boy trailed slowly. "There is no God in this world," Without any remorse, the boy pulled the trigger and another boom echoed through the empty room followed by the sound of blood and brain matter splattering onto the slide door and ended by the sound of an empty shell falling onto the ground.

The boy lowered his handgun and stared at subject No#47's lifeless body; his mouth still opened a wide, his eyes still opened widely in fear. The boy then turned around and took a look at the room. Bodies of children of similar ages with the same white robe lie lifeless onto the cold metallic pavement; the room was decorated with blood and brain matters and is drenched with the aroma of death and gun powders in the air, signifying a battle had just taken place. All the lives of the boys and girls in the room were ended by the same person.

Just like subject No#47, they all plead for their lives with the same fearful expression just before having a bullet up their heads. The boy killed them with no signs of either fear or remorse in him. To him, it was either kill or be killed.

"Congratulations subject No#17, you have proved yourself to be the strongest of all soldiers and will be recommended for outfield operations. Your victory has brought us one step closer at the annihilations of coordinators in this world," The man said proudly and sounds of hand claps were heard through the speakers.

The boy, known as subject No#17 by the man, looked to the opposite top of the room where a mirror connected to what seemed to be an observatory room behind it, was seen. A group of scientists were in the room, chatting among themselves. One of the men must've turned off the speakers as No#17 couldn't hear what they were saying at all.

His cold emotionless expression caught the attention of a man standing behind the group of scientist. The man is in his late thirties and has a long messy dark green hair. He smiled sadistically while crossing his arms and looked into No#17's eyes with his dark orange eyes.

* * *

Onogoro Island, Orb's military base, 12.34 p.m.

A male figure jolted up from the passenger seat of a jeep and if it wasn't for the seat belt, he would've been blown off from the moving vehicle. The wind gently blew his long black curly hair to the side, further exposing him into the sunlight. Blinding him temporarily, he raised his hand to cover the light from further blinding him until his black-eyes could adjust to the surrounding.

"Morning sleeping beauty," The driver greeted jokingly. The driver is a male of age 29. He has brown spiky hair and a pair of brown eyes. He wore a light green T-shirt under a light brown vest and a pair of cargo pants.

"David James Walker," The boy addressed to the driver who he referred as David James Walker. He then wiped off the sweats that formed on his forehead and looked outside the jeep.

"What? You had that dream again?" David asked. The boy didn't give any response and David immediately knew that it was a 'yes'. The older man let out a sigh. "Come on Kyle, it has already been 10 years. You are not subject No#17 anymore, you are Kyle Sui. That accursed place has already been completely wiped off from the earth,"

Kyle ignored David and continued looking at the environment around. True, 10 years had already passed ever since he had stopped using the name subject No#17 and was given a new one, Kyle Sui. Kyle snapped out of his train of thought when David stopped the jeep.

Kyle then immediately tried to take into the new surroundings. By just a look, he could tell that he and David is at an opposite road from the entrance of the Orb military base where a group of students at his age were seen gathered around.

"Here," David said while handing out what seemed to be a fake student ID-pass. "The captain said that there will be an attack here today at approximately 1400 hour," Kyle reached out and took the pass.

"Your job is to get in and try to detain one of the terrorist back to base for interrogations. Fortunately but also unfortunately, there's a school field-trip being conducted today, so sneaking in should be no problem, for you of course since you're still 16 BUT that means you'll also have to take their safety and your cover into account. Make sure there are no casualties and try to minimize the damage," David explained as Kyle opened the door of the jeep and placed his left leg onto the pavement.

"The terrorist are believed to have mobile suits in their possessions, I'll remain standby in Asura," David continued on. (NOTE: 'Asura' is the name of a Hindu demon god that possesses six arms.)

Then Kyle stood out of the jeep, revealing his attire that he wore; a black T-shirt under a white jacket that managed to hide a handgun that he hid at his back and a pair of brown cargo pants. Kyle slid the pass around his neck and walked towards the group of students gathering.

"Hey Kyle," David called out. "Cheer up a little, that moody stern face of yours is going to blow your cover before you even know it. Good luck anyway," He smiled and drove off after waving good luck.

Kyle turned around and continued walking after seeing David's jeep disappear in a corner.

* * *

"Good afternoon everybody, my name is Katsu Shigeru but you can call me Katsu," The Orb military tour guide said. He is a man in his late thirties with a pair of green eyes and brown short hair that he covered with an orange Orb military cap. He is wearing the standard Orb uniform which consists of an orange T-shirt and a pair of orange pants.

"Before we begin any further, please pass your student ID-pass to your teacher so that we can take your attendance and will be able to take responsibility on you if anything were to happen to anyone of you," Katsu said while pointing to the teacher standing beside him. Standing beside Katsu was a lady probably in her late forties; she has a long black hair tied into a bun with a pair of blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. She wore a simple white T-shirt along with a pair of pants.

The students passed their passes to the teacher one by one and when Kyle was the last, the teacher observed him closely while constantly switching her sights to Kyle's pass and back at him.

"Mister…" The teacher trailed while reading the name written on the ID. "…Thong. Jimmy Thong. Did I pronounce your name correctly?" The teacher asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yes," Kyle lied; Jimmy Thong was just an alias he used to prevent his true identity from being exposed. The name Jimmy Thong suits perfectly for Kyle's looks who resembles a Chinese boy. "Are there any problems?" Kyle asked.

"Are you from our school? I've never seen you in school before," The teacher asked while crossing her arms, she was beginning to get suspicious of Kyle.

"I am the new transfer student. I am from Macau of Hong Kong," The teacher then looked at Kyle doubly as he walked pass her. He didn't blame her for being suspicious, even Kyle himself would suspect something if somebody just came out of nowhere and claims himself as a transfer student from Hong Kong but he had to lie on.

_I guess I'll have to ask the principal about this personally. _The teacher thought to herself and snapped when she realized that the students had already followed the tour guide. Just when she was about to catch up with the students, two voices called out to her.

"Wait up!" The teacher turned around and saw two girls approaching her. What amazes the teacher wasn't the fact that she has never seen those two girls before in her school or what they wanted by calling out to her but the fact that they both looked identically alike.

The two girls bent down to catch their breaths. Looking closely, the teacher was able to make clearly of their appearances. Both the girls had short blonde hair with a pair of emerald-green eyes. What differentiated the both of them was the dress they were wearing, a Lolita-themed dress with one of them wearing a white one while the other a black one.

The blonde with the black Lolita dress lifted herself after catching her breath and handed her ID pass that she took out. "I'm sorry for being late, teacher," She said while looking over to the other girl in a white Lolita dress who is searching for her ID-pass.

"It's alright. But do you mind answering one question?" The teacher asked while examining the ID-passes after receiving the white Lolita dress girl's pass. There was no mistake; the two of them are twins.

"No problem," The girl in the black Lolita dress replied while placing both her hands at her back.

"Are you two new in our school?" She asked, somehow having a strange feeling of déjà-vu.

"Oh why yes, me and my sister here are transfer students from Japan. We've just transferred here recently," The girl in the white Lolita dress answered, the two girls then hold each other's arm. "Allow us to introduce ourselves,"

"My name is Kaoru Sakurano…" the girl in the black Lolita dress who introduced herself as Kaoru said. "…And I'm Kasumi Sakurano," The other girl who is known as Kasumi continued.

"Pleased to meet you, teacher!" The two girls said in unison while putting on a cheerful smile on their smooth feature.

"Likewise, Kaoru and Kasumi, now let's move on with the trip, don't want to waste anymore time," The teacher said and a look of doubts formed on her face when she turned around. _Since when are there so many transfer students out of a sudden? _She asked herself inwardly again while walking towards a transport vehicle used especially for tours.

Kaoru had difficulties finding for a seat when she got up to the vehicle, Kasumi had already found herself a seat as she was the first one who got up to the vehicle before Kaoru did. Kaoru scanned around the vehicle and found an empty seat beside a boy who is looking at outside the vehicle. The boy somehow resembles a Chinese boy. Immediately, she sat down beside him without asking him whether he minded or not and when he turned around and looked at her, she just giggled and did a 'V' sign with her hand.

Kyle ignored her and looked away coldly, raising slight annoyance to Kaoru. "Meanie," She muttered and looked away.

"Alright students, let's begin our tour," The sound of the megaphone boomed as Katsu held it up high. The tour guide whispered something to the driver and after the driver nodded, the vehicle began to slowly accelerate off.

* * *

Space, 1.46 p.m.

"What's the current condition on the surface, Elaine Elsman?" A lady, sitting on what seemed to be a commanding officer's chair in a space-ship asked. Behind the bulky space suit, the lady can be seen as a beautiful young lady in an age of 29. She has a shoulder-length brown hair as well a pair of brown eyes that suited perfectly with her hair.

"There is currently no activity down on the surface, Captain Flaga," The girl who Captain Flaga referred as Elaine Elsman, replied while continued monitoring onto the screen. Elaine is a girl at the age of 21, she has a long blonde hair that she tied into two pony-tails, and she also has a pair of ocean blue eyes. Aside from that, her skin is also slightly tanned.

The captain looked at Elaine with a smile imprinted onto her face. "Please. Just call me captain or Mary at the very least. It feels weird being called by your last name," The captain or rather known as Mariah La Flaga to the crew of her space ship, said while chuckling softly.

"Yes captain," Elaine nodded. The sound of the monitoring beeping caught the entire crew in the bridge's attention as Elaine quickly scanned through the monitor while typing on the key board.

"What is it, Elaine?" Mary asked.

"Captain, two mobile suit space pods had been launched down the atmosphere…" Elaine trailed while her eyes were running through the monitor. "There are 4 mobile suits detected in each pod. I'm putting the image onto the screen,"

After pushing a few buttons, a screen where five orange dots was seen descending towards the atmosphere appeared in a giant screen in front of the bridge.

"That's too early! So it has begun…" Mary mumbled to herself. "Elaine, what is their path of descent?" She asked again.

"Just a moment, captain," Elaine then clicked some buttons and the computer automatically did its calculation. "The predicted area of their descent is… Orb's Onogoro Island, the area where David James Walker and Kyle Sui are in,"

"Notify them about the enemy's movement. Ask them to remain standby," Mary commanded. "And send a text message to David James Walker: The enemies are approaching earlier than the estimated time and are in large numbers. Cancel the previous plan and get ready to engage in combat,"

"Yes captain!" Elaine replied. Another beep sounded off again as the blonde looked at the monitor. "Captain, the radar is showing another reading. It's an enemy space-ship!"

The image of a giant black ship was shown in the screen.

"Captain, what should we do now?" A young male about the age of 23 asked. He has a short dark blue hair and a pair of black eyes. Gripping tightly at the steering wheels of the ship, he eagerly waited for his captain's command.

The captain then grins. "Relieve the outer Mirage Colloid particles. Get into combat mode and notify other crews in this ship," She barked. "After long years of waiting, the world will finally witness the shadows lurking behind them,"

Mary closed her eyes for a moment and shot up from her seat as soon as she opens her brown eyes that seemed to have switched to serious mode. "Archangel, launch!" She shouted.

* * *

Onogoro Island, Orb's military base, 1.53 p.m.

"Aw man!" A boy groaned as he stepped frustratingly out of what seemed to be a simulation machine.

Katsu chuckled humorously as he looked at the boy's retreating form while standing in the middle of a room that seemed to be the simulation room. The room was a round room with 5 simulation machines around it and a monitoring computer behind each simulator.

"Alright, who wants to have a try at the simulator?" The tour guide asked and looked around for any students who were interested. Katsu continued to scan around until his green eyes were locked onto Kyle. "What about you boy; would you like a try?" He asked while pointing towards Kyle.

Kyle stood still and looked around at the other students who looked back at him. Most of them had already gotten their turn in the simulation machine; he was the only one left who still hasn't got into the machine yet. Without saying anything, he walked towards the simulator and sat on the seat.

Just by first glance, Kyle could tell that it was a mobile suit simulation machine. It's used for practice for both soldiers and those who are still in training. Two speakers are built into the seat located beside the top of the seat. A three-way screen was placed in his front, left and right with sets of keyboards lay below the screens. The sides of the simulator had a handler on each side and several pedals were found on the ground. Behind the simulator were a set of wires connected to a monitoring computer where an officer were stationed there to observe the simulation.

Katsu then stood beside Kyle and bent down to his level. "Alright, let me explain the controls to you," He said and started to explain. Kyle did not listen to him; his attention was onto the two twin blonde girls who had already been in the simulator ever since he could remember.

_Those two girls aren't any ordinary girls… _He thought to himself while glaring at them. His glaring caught the attention of the blonde who earlier sat beside him and made a 'V' sign to him as she stared back at him. Smiling innocently, she winked and made another 'V' sign with her hand to Kyle.

Ignoring her once again, Kyle looked over to the other blonde girl who seemed to control the simulation well without breaking any sweats judging by her reflexes and responses. _Must be a coordinator… _Kyle remarked.

"So did you get the controls well now… umm…" Katsu asked suddenly, snapping Kyle out of his train of thoughts. "How may I address you…Mr. …?"

"Jimmy Thong," Kyle replied flatly, using the name Jimmy Thong as his alias once again.

"Alright Mr. Thong, I'll explain the score-system in this simulation while you play it," With that, Katsu pressed a red button that was found at the left side of the keyboard and the screen was activated, indicating that the red button was the activation button for the machine.

The activation screen didn't start up as Katsu had expected, instead the image of an elderly man appeared.

The man is about the age of 40 and above; he had a bald head and a pair of sharp yellow eyes.

Kyle looked around and saw that not only his simulator, but other simulators had ceased functioning and is showing the same image of the man. _Is it happening already? _He told himself and was about to got up from the simulator when one of the officers shot up from his seat.

"Katsu, take a look at this," One of the officer shouted from his seat and asked for the tour guide to come and Katsu went.

"What's this?" Katsu asked to himself, the monitors were also showing the same image. "Don't tell me…" He trailed and took out his PDA. Much to his shock, it was showing the same thing too. "What the hell is this?" He asked again, not getting an answer.

"Greetings, citizens of the earth," The man said in a low tone, catching everybody's attention. "I'm sorry for the disturbance caused but I have an announcement to make,"

The man cleared his throat before beginning. "Lately, the world has been very peaceful with everyone living together. And for that, I am very happy. However, as I stand here today, I am still very unsatisfied at the fact that coordinators are allowed to live in this world,"

"Coordinators are human beings being illegally having their genetics enhanced to further surpass of those normal humans. Because of this we, humans, are inferior to these 'space monsters' but we could still live in harmony with them. But is this really what you want; always being inferior to them, coordinators?" He raised his voice this time.

The speech of the man gave shock to everyone in the room as Kyle looked at all of their surprised faces. His eyes were then locked onto the two simulator machines that the twins were in moments ago, they were gone. He tried but unsuccessfully to find those two girls in the room.

"That is why, we, Blue Cosmos, will continue our goal to wipe out these 'space monsters' from our planet," The bald man in the video shouted. "…For the preservation of our Blue and Pure World!"

Right after the man said the line, the ground began to shake violently. "What is going on?" Some of the students shouted.

The sound of the computer beeping filled the room. "Katsu, An explosion has just been reported in hangar 4," One of the officers said.

Another beep sounded off as the ground resumed its shaking. "Hangar 7 had just been blown to bits," Another officer said.

"What, is this a terrorist attack?" Katsu asked the officers but did not get a reply. "Anyway, we have to evacuate the students first," He told the officers and the teacher who was still in there.

The teacher nodded and opened the emergency exit door that lead to a flight of stairs. "Students, please come this way," The students listened to their teacher's instruction and walked slowly towards the door.

"What is going on?" Katsu asked one of the passerbies that was using the emergency stairs.

"I don't know. Hangar 4 and 7 just exploded," The passerby told Katsu and continued descending the stairs.

"Must be a terrorist bombing," Katsu told the teacher and later turned over to the students. "Alright everyone, proceed down the stairs and follow what the higher-ups said," At that, the students begin to descend down the stairs right after another shaking, indicating another explosion.

Kyle had no choice; he had to follow them too. He had to ensure their safety, it was a mission given to him and failure is not an option. But if things were to turn ugly, he will have to take action as he gripped tightly at his handgun in his back.

* * *

Onogoro Island, Orb's military base, 2.01 p.m.

"Everyone, please calm down and proceed to the shelter, an Orb officer will escort you there. Repeat, everyone, please calm down and proceed to the shelter, an Orb officer will escort you there," The robotic sound of a woman sounded through the speakers throughout the base among the sounds of the alarms blaring, explosions and gun-fires.

The terrorist had already launched their attack right after the video was shown throughout the whole media just like what the info had told. One by one, the hangars were exploded into flames. A team of mobile suits were scrambled throughout the base to find out what happened.

Kyle walked among the crowds; he was having a hard time trying to find a way to separate with them without them noticing and proceeds with his mission.

"Everyone, please proceed to this way!" A military worker shouted while guiding the crowd towards the shelter. He tried to repeat the message again but was sent flying forward along with a few other workers who were also sent flying forward when one of the hangars behind them exploded.

"Shit…" He muttered while trying to stand up and resume his duty. He looked around and was relief that nobody was seriously hurt.

"…For the preservation of our Blue and Pure world!!" A group of what seemed to be mercenaries came out of nowhere and started to fire their sub-machine guns in their hands at the crowd. Some workers were shot on their legs and hands and some where shot directly into their heads, killing them instantly.

One of the mercenaries had the worker pinned down and was about to get his life ended before hearing a gunshot, he thought by now he would've been dead. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the mercenary drop dead before him with a bullet on his head. The other mercenaries were caught off guard when several gunshots rang through the air again and tore into their skulls.

The worker, still in shock, turned his body over and saw a figure with a smoking handgun in his hand. It was a boy, a lot younger than him to be exact. A long black curly hair and a pair of black eyes was all he could see before the figure ran past him.

"David," Kyle called out from the ear-bud that he took out and placed at his left year.

"Yeah, it has started earlier than expected. Anyway, the captain just told us to cancel the plan and get ready to engage in combat. Hurry to your unit," The voice of David James Walker was heard on the ear-bud.

"Roger," Kyle replied flatly and continued running until he was forced to stop and lean against a wall when he was almost seen by another group of mercenaries.

He slowly peep his head out from his cover and counted a total of six mercenaries out there not including the dead bodies of the workers lying all over the floor. He then held up his handgun and slid out the magazine and counted an exact amount of six bullets left.

Sliding the magazine back into his handgun, Kyle dived out from his cover and professionally sent all six bullets into the skulls of the mercenaries, ending their lives instantly before they could even react upon Kyle's sudden appearance.

Kyle was about to run to where his unit was when a nearby explosion caught his attention. Behind the large pillar of smoke, he could barely make out two tall humanoid figure standing.

His questions were answered when two pairs of light flashed; a pair of yellow and another pair of green eyes flashed behind the smoke. It was a…

"Gundam…" Kyle mumbled.

* * *

Onogoro Island, Orb's military base, 2.10 p.m.

The smoke cleared off and standing on what was once a hangar, now a pile of boulders was two grey mobile suits. Both of the suits looked similar in terms of appearance.

"Wow, this is just like what the captain had told us, Kasumi," Kaoru said excitedly while looking around, admiring the technologies and computers in the suit's cockpit. "Hey Kasumi, did you hear me?" She asked frustratingly when her sister did not reply.

Kasumi was busy altering the Operating System in her suit as she run through the keyboards with amazing speed with her fingers. "Indeed it is," She replied coldly and looked at the monitor which reflected herself in her now bloodied white Lolita dress.

Moments ago, the two sisters sneaked away when the others' attentions were onto the video. The video was part of their plan to sneak into the hangar which contained the mobile suits that she and her sisters were to hijack unnoticed. Although the workers did put up some resistance, they were reduced to merely corpse mercilessly by the two.

Before Kaoru could give Kasumi a remark, their monitor beeped. "What?" She asked herself and looked at the monitor who showed three approaching mobile suits. The ground then shook a little as the three suits landed.

Kaoru looked at the monitor then at the display screen in front of her. Carefully, she observed the three mobile suits that just landed.

Standing in front of the other two suits was one of the Orb's mass-produced mobile suits that could morph into a fighter jet mobile armor, the MVF-M11C, Murasame. The Murasame's right hand held a beam rifle while its left hand held a shield which is also the unit's head when transformed into its mobile armor form. A beam saber was seen mounted onto both sides of the unit's hips.

Standing behind the Murasame was another two Orb's mass-produced suits, the MBF-M1, M1 Astray. Unlike the Murasames, the M1-Astrays was Orb's ever first mobile suit produced to be put into service during the first Bloody Valentine war. Although lacking the feature to transform into a mobile armor, just like its more advanced unit, the Murasame, the M1-Astray is also equipped with a beam rifle, a long shield that could cover the entire unit's body and two beam sabers mounted onto their backpack that functioned as a booster.

"Freeze, surrender and step out of the cockpit," The sound of a male came out from the Murasame as it trained its beam rifle onto them. The two M1-Astrays behind it did the same while covering half of their metallic bodies with their shields. "I repeat, surrender and step out of the cockpit or we will resort to force," The pilot in the Murasame shouted through the public announcement system installed in the unit.

"Hey Kasumi, you want to test out the suit's capabilities first behind handing it over to the captain?" Kaoru asked through video contact with Kasumi.

"Ah," Kasumi bluntly agreed and pressed a red button that was located at the left side of the display screen. Kaoru did the same and pushed the same button located at the same place.

A pair of yellow and green lights flashed before a wave of colors swept through the two grey suits. A wave of red and another darker red filled the dull colors of Kaoru's mobile suit, turning her grey suit into a crimson red mobile suit. The same thing happened with Kasumi's suit; a set of white, red, yellow and blue colored her once grey mobile suit.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" The pilot in the Murasame shouted angrily. "Surrender now an-," He tried to finish before his unit was suddenly sliced into half and exploded.

The two M1-Astrays stepped back as they watched in horror as their captain's unit had just exploded to bits. The smoke cleared off and they saw the cause of their captain's death; Kaoru had just took out her suit's weapon which is a dagger stored at both sides of suit's compartment on its hips. The captain probably didn't see her coming.

Kasumi, with the help of her suit's booster, dashed towards the M1-Astrays while taking out both the daggers from the white suit's hip compartments and sliced the M1-Astray in the left's beam rifle in half before it can even train it and fire. She then spun her unit around and impaled the M1-Astray's torso with the dagger. Not long after that, the M1-Astray exploded after falling onto the ground.

Trying to catch Kasumi off-guard, the remaining M1-Astray threw its beam rifle aside and grab its beam saber while running towards her. It took out its beam saber and was ready slice its adversary only to have its right arm sliced off by the crimson unit's dagger.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on a lady like that?" Kaoru smirked, looking at her crippled enemy. "You should just…" She trailed and brought her mobile suit's left arm up. "…die," She hissed dangerously.

The two girls inwardly thanked their enhanced reflexes after avoiding a line of beam that had just zipped pass the two.

"Who was that?" Kaoru grunted as she scanned her monitor for the one who just fired at her and her sister while adjusting her unit to land onto the ground. She then looked over to her sister's white unit which just landed. "Kasumi, you have any idea on who just fired at us?" She asked and continued watching.

"My radar is showing no reading," Kasumi replied while continued looking around for any possible source where the beam came from.

"Where are you…?" Kaoru whispered to herself.

* * *

Kyle brought his unit's arm down after firing a beam to the two units that barely prevented one of them from killing the pinned-down M1-Astray.

"All energy redirect back to the suit's weapons," Kyle said behind his black flight-suit and the computer beeped. "Relieve outer Mirage Colloid particles," The computer beeped again and all the monitors and screens lighten up.

A set of words were then displayed onto the monitor in front of him.

**G**eneration  
**U**nsubdued**  
N**uclear**  
D**rive**  
A**ssault**  
M**odule

A pair of blue light flashed.

"Kyle Sui, Strike-R, beginning mission," A hissing sound was heard as the image of a black mobile suit kneeling down on one knee slowly became visible. The Strike-R stood up, blocking the sun light with its black metallic armor.

The mobile suit resembles the other two except for its body and eye color. Compared to the other two units, the Strike-R's back booster is slightly bigger than the two, signifying its more powerful boost.

"Targets confirmed; GAT-X105 Strike and MBF-02 Strike Rouge. Strike-R, engaging in combat mode," Kyle said before the alarm rang. He brought up his unit's shield that covered almost all of its body when the Strike and the Strike Rouge fired its Close-In Weapon System installed on both sides of the unit's head.

Putting its shield aside, the Strike-R took out its beam rifle that had single-edged blade attached at its lower body and fired a few lines of green beams. The two units dashed away from the beams' path and avoided it.

Kaoru grunted as she landed her Strike Rouge after Kasumi did. "I don't know who you are or what you want but you will regret firing at me and my sis," She hissed deadly and dashed her unit to the front and brought both the Strike Rouge's daggers up.

The Strike-R's blue eyes flashed and it took out its beam rifle. Instead of firing it, the black mobile suit brought its rifle up and swung it down hardly. The rifle/blade's body slid to the top of the rifle's butt, turning it into a long blade.

A wing-like yellow light burst out of Kyle's unit's booster as it dashed to the front with the blade brought back. Sparks flew around when the two mobile suit's weapon clashed together. The Strike Rouge's power was proved inferior to the Strike-R's when the black mobile suit easily threw its crimson adversary's daggers away from its hands. Kyle then swung his unit's shield anti-clockwise and smashed the Strike Rouge away.

The alarm in Kyle's unit blared and he stepped on the pedal and pulled the handle to the back, his unit dashed to the back and avoided a line of beam that barely zipped pass him. Kyle turned his unit around and saw the Strike standing there with a stolen beam rifle in its hand.

The white mobile suit sent another barrage of beams out from its beam rifle that it stole from the one of the M1-Astrays that Kasumi and Kaoru strike down earlier. The Strike-R avoided all the beams that Kasumi shot. She grunted frustratingly and again sends another barrage of beams to her adversary who avoided them gracefully while approaching to her unit.

When Kyle was close enough, the Strike shot its dagger which it held in its left hand to the front. Kyle already knew this and bent his unit down and brought the Strike-R's shield up vertically to stop the white mobile suit's movements. He then brought the Strike-R's blade up and smashed it down only to slice the Strike's beam rifle instead when the white unit dashed away at the last second.

"What is with this mobile suit?" Kasumi grunted while struggling to regain control of her unit.

Kyle dashed towards the Strike after the beam rifle that he split into two exploded. He quickly braked and jumped back when a rain of missiles came showering his unit from above, separating the black mobile suit from its white adversary. Kyle looked over to the radar and saw a few incoming mobile suits.

_Probably reinforcement… _He thought to himself and looked back over to the two Gundams when the alarm in his cockpit ran again. The two Gundams took this to their advantage and fired the CIWS to Kyle who brought up his mobile suit's shield and reflected all bullets away.

"Kasumi, let's retreat," Kaoru's voice came from the speaker in Kasumi's cockpit. "We'll let the others handle him; we'll be in deep trouble if the mobile suits are damaged any further,"

"Roger," Kasumi said.

While still firing, the two units' booster came to life as they slowly ascend from the ground and flew away from the battlefield.

"Trying to escape?" Kyle shouted and was about to pursue them when another rain of missiles came falling from above again, forcing him to cover his unit's body with its shield.

* * *

"Did I get him?" A young man asked to himself after firing a barrage of missiles from a pair of wing-like booster jetpack that his mobile suit was equipped with.

Having a deep lavender color platting for their chest and red for their torso, the entire mobile suit is in grey excluding their black joints. Their head resembles a safety helmet with an antenna sticking up on its right and instead of having separated eyes, their vision cameras are somehow connected and greatly resembles a visor.

The grey mobile suit carried a beam rifle and a slightly large shield; a beam saber can also be seen on both sides of the hip-compartment. Equipped on the back of the mobile suit is a wing-like booster jetpack. Built, to increase the unit's mobility, the jetpack also comes with four missile-pods with two on each side for offensive purpose.

"Careful, you might hit Ms. Kaoru and Ms. Kasumi," An older man said and drove his mobile suit that differs from the other man's to the front of a total of 7 similar mobile suits, signifying his higher rank among the other 7 mobile suits.

His mobile suit is almost similar to the other 7 mobile suits if it wasn't for its blue color body platting rather than a deep purple body platting and its white body color instead of grey. A pair of 'V' fin under a diamond shaped protrusion is located on its forehead and not to mention its improved thrusters installed everywhere. Just like the other 7 dark lavender mobile suits, the improved unit was also equipped with the similar pair of wing-like booster jetpack.

"Alright everybody, we will all go down and destroy their mobile suit hangars while providing a distraction to them while letting Ms. Kaoru and Ms. Kasumi to escape," He said as he turned his unit around and received a 'Yes, sir,' from the other 7 mobile suits. At that, they begin to descend.

"The time has really come, the time to beat some sense back to the world and restore it back to the way it was…" The captain trailed. "All for the perseveration of our Blue and Pure World,"

The team of mobile suits dispersed when a few lines of beams zipped pass through them. "What?" One of the pilots shouted while struggling to stabilize his unit. A black mobile suit that looked like it had wings dashed past them and flew to the sky. "The missiles… What a strong armor it has,"

"Now is not the time to be praising others!" The captain shouted and aimed his unit's beam rifle to the sky after avoiding another line of beam that came falling from the sky. If it wasn't for the blinding lights of the sun, he would've already shot down their enemy. "It's only one unit; all squad, proceed to 'O' formation and shoot that damn thing down,"

As ordered, the squadron of 8 mobile suits formed an 'O' shape around and began blindingly releasing beam in the air. "Captain, the sunlight is blocking us. We can't see the enemy," One of the pilots grunted and sent a few shots of beams to the sky, unsuccessfully hitting their target.

"Continue shooting," The captain barked coldly.

A pair of green eyes then flashed in the middle of the formation.

"You kids sure are having fun…" A red mobile suit slowly became visible, sending shock to the entire squadron. "…But now, its time for the adults to do their works!"

Before the entire squadron could react, a yellow-beam blade came out from each of the red mobile suit's lower arm compartment that looked like a blade that had its tip facing backwards at the elbow of the mobile suit. It then spun around and immediately, divided 5 of those grey mobile suits into two with great ease with its beam saber. Several screams were heard before they were silenced forever with explosions.

There were 3 mobile suits that managed to escape from having their bodies separated from their legs; the captain's blue unit and two grey units.

"David James Walker, Asura. Slice and Dice, pal," The red mobile suit, whom David referred as Asura, flashed its green eyes as it brought down its arms after deactivating the beam saber weapon installed in a blade-compartment attached beneath its arm.

"What are those two units? There was nothing about them in the briefing," One of the pilots from the grey mobile suit shouted in fear and looked over to his captain. The two units that just showed up aren't in the briefing they were given before beginning their mission. "Are they from Orb or ZAFT?"

Taking a closer look, the three of them could make out clearly out of the red unit that just wasted their squadron in just merely three seconds. The Asura had an abnormally tall Search-Cam on top of its head and a pair of widely opened yellow 'V' fin under a red triangular shaped protrusion. Aside from the blade-compartment attachment, the tip of the red unit's foots had two what seemed to be talons sticking out that looked like it could be raised up.

But the thing that put the three mobile suits in awe wasn't those or the fact that it had a stealth system installed in it, it was the two foldable cannons that was stored behind its back and its large hip-compartment that looked like it could transform into something on both sides of its hips. Surrounding the red unit was red sparkles that was emitted from the unit's booster, making it looked like its being swallowed by flames.

"I don't care what it is, just shoot it down!" The captain barked and raised his unit's beam rifle and shoot. The other two did the same.

Just before the beams was about to make contact with the red mobile suit, the Asura raised its left arm and generated a beam shield that blocked off the beams.

"Enemies confirmed; two GAT-02L2 Dagger L and a GAT-04 Windam. Asura, beginning to wipe out the enemies," David affirmed behind his red flight-suit. He then looked over to the side where a small round green object was placed in what seemed to be a container that links to the cockpit's main computer. "Let's do it, Haro,"

The round object blinked its red eyes and flapped its mechanical ears. "Haro, Haro. Roger," Haro replied.

The two cannons behind the Asura's back began to unfold and leaned itself on top of the red unit's shoulder. It then fired two lines of red-blue beams and shot through the cockpit of the two Daggers and would explode soon after.

The remaining Windam stood in awe, he could believe it; his entire squad was completely wiped out by two unknown mobile suits. He knew he would be risking his life if he were to go against the two mobile suits. The captain turned his unit around and dashed off the battlefield. "I have to retreat now, no way in hell I would fight those two," He grunted while looking at the red mobile suit's image getting smaller and smaller as he dashed even further.

The alarm in his cockpit then sounded, much to his shock, just right in front of him was the black mobile suit. His fear had taken the best of him, he couldn't command his hands to move away let alone moving his hands as it was shaking uncontrolled.

"Who the hell are you people?" The captain asked shakily, swallowing the bile forming in his throat. "And… what do you want?" He half-shouted while leaning to the front. He wasn't sure if the pilot in the black mobile suit could hear him or not but it was worth a try.

"We want…"

The voice of a young male sounded behind his speakers. "Huh?" The captain asked himself.

"…world peace,"

"What? Are you in-," The pilot of the Windam stopped; he knew that it would only bring no results talking to the black unit's pilot. _This pilot… He must be a young boy. Perhaps if I could manipulate his mind a little, _The captain smirked to himself as he thought to himself.

"So you want to achieve world peace, that's to say that we have the same goal together," The captain wasn't sure if his words had affected the other pilot as he didn't give a response. "I don't know about you but that is why we were formed. An organization under the name 'Blue Cosmos', we have dedicated ourselves to preserve our blue and pure world by eliminating humankind's biggest threat; coordinator,"

"We-," The captain tried to say before getting interrupted when an image popped out on the screen of the captain's cockpit. He couldn't make out the pilot's face as his helmet's visor was blocking.

Kyle lowered his head down. "Blue Cosmos huh?" he said softly.

"Yeah kid, that's right," He said proudly.

There was a brief pause. "So to achieve your blue and pure world, all coordinators must be eliminated. And it is for that reason that 'we' were created, isn't that so?"

"What?" The captain was confused. What did that kid meant by 'we'?

"Saying that altering genetics were a despicable action against nature while you yourself created 'us' to aid you on your warfare…" Kyle hissed dangerously.

The captain's hands began to shake violently again and sweats began to cover his face. "Don't tell me…"

"You know what?"

"…that you're…"

"The likes of you…"

"…you're an…"

"…should just…"

"…'Extended'"

"…die," Kyle then brought his head up and immediately sent chills down the captain's spine as he glared sharply into the captain's eyes.

Forcing his hands to move, the captain successfully brought his units beam saber out and swung it blindly.

The black mobile suit backed off and then took out its rifle/blade and shot off both of the Windam's arms. The Strike-R then switched its rifle to the blade and brought it up.

"D-…devil, it's a devil!" The captain shouted in fear and shot his hand up in defensive form and the next thing he felt was a violent rock followed by cold hard steel and an endless pain of heat and finally, everything around him was pitch black.

The Strike-R stared with its blue eyes as it watches its adversary engulfed into a ball of flame before shattered parts of its body started to fall onto the ground. A beep came from the monitor as the image of David James Walker appeared onto the screen.

"Mission complete eh, Kyle?" David asked. The sound of his Haro talking was heard behind him.

"Yeah," Kyle replied flatly and looked around the military base; it was in a mess. Before they could do anything else their radar beeped, indicating two incoming mobile suits. Two Murasames was flying towards them.

"Let's head back to base. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention," David said and dashed his Asura away. A red flame-like sparkles spread out from its booster.

"Roger," Kyle turned his unit around and flew at the same direction as David. A pair of yellow wings of light spread from the Strike-R's booster as it flew away, leaving a trail of particles that looked like feathers.

* * *

Archangel bridge, 6.00 p.m.

The crew of the Archangel ship looked into the monitor as it was showing the news channel. A few hours had already passed after an epic battle that had just taken place in space. With all their mobile suits dispatched to the surface, the enemy space-ship didn't stand a chance against the legendary legged-ship, the Archangel. It didn't help the enemy space-ship out much that the Archangel still have one mobile suit docked, a particular gold mobile suit.

After the battle, the Archangel descended onto Earth to meet up with their comrades in their hidden-base situated in Orb.

The slide door slid open as David James Walker, followed by his green Haro, and Kyle Sui appeared on the other side of the door. "Good work, you two," Mariah La Flaga told the two as they entered the bridge of the battleship.

David scoffed. "It was nothing though we indirectly picked a fight with the terrorists and the whole world as well. After all, the world doesn't know our existence, or rather, had forgotten our existence in this world," He said.

Mary placed her index finger on her lips. "The news is on. Elaine, prepare the video package," The blonde-headed girl nodded and turned over to her monitor and swept her fingers on the keyboard.

"Video package readied," Elaine said and looked over to Mary. "Video ready to be sent anytime, Mary,"

"Thank you. Now, does anybody have any idea where my brother is?" The captain asked and looked around, hoping for an answer.

"Robert is still in the hangar," The dark blue-haired man replied.

Mary sighed and pinched her forehead. "That's expected from him. Wait till I get to him," The crew, except for Kyle, couldn't help but laugh at their captain and her brother's brother-sister relationship.

Their laughter was cut short when the news channel's theme song played. Their attentions were soon onto the main monitor.

* * *

GNN news studio, 6.00 p.m.

The GNN, or rather known as Global News Network to the whole world, is a popular news channel throughout the whole world. Their bravery and commitments in their jobs had always never fail to bring live coverage of any incident to be viewed worldwide.

An elderly woman in her early thirties, sat behind a desk filled with papers scattered apart in front of a set of lights and the camera crews, signifying her rank as an anchorwoman. She had a pair of dark blue eyes and a long curly golden hair that reached to her back. She wore a pink collared shirt under a black coat and a pair of slack pants. She also wore a pair of black high-heels shoes to match with her appearance.

"Tomoe, are you ready? We're getting ready to go live in 30," The cameraman said as he positioned the camera onto the anchorwoman who he reveals as Tomoe.

Tomoe nodded and arranged the scattered papers into one pile and placed it neatly in front of her. She then took out a make-up kit from her handbag and affirmed her appearance one last time. Abruptly, she placed her make-up kit back as the cameraman gave the signal of countdown before they go live.

"3, 2, 1," The cameraman signaled and pointed to Tomoe as the theme song for their news broadcast was played.

"Good evening everybody. I'm Tomoe Kawasaki and you're watching GNN news," She introduced herself as always in a calm demeanor. "As everyone may have already notice, earlier today, there were terrorist attacks involving mobile suits. The attacks were highly concentrated in military bases in Orb,"

The director, who stood beside the cameraman, gestured to somebody. There was then a video-footage of the aftermath of the attack being played. Bodies of both civilians and military workers being lined up under a sheet of white cloth covering them was shown, blood and disintegrated body parts littered around the ground. Boulders that were once a part of a building scattered around the battle-field, some unfortunate vehicles were smashed into metallic pancakes.

"The reason of the attack was unknown. However, the terrorist were reported to have a large variety of Earth Alliance Federation mobile suits in their hands and a video-jack delivered earlier today before the attack confirmed of the terrorist's identities as Blue Cosmos. The Earth Alliance Federation had denied of any relationship between the terrorist,"

After that, another video-footage popped up, this time it looked like in a conference or something. The representative of the Earth Alliance Federation stood proud against the flickering flashes from the cameras. With a strong influential voice, he protested at the suggestion of the terrorist attack being launched by the Earth Alliance Federation. There was then a thunderous applause being heard in the footage.

"Next on, we have a report of the sightings of two unknown mobile suits that helped retaliated the terrorist. No information was found regarding about the two mobile suits; the Earth Alliance Federation, Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty and Orb claimed that they do not own those mobile suits. We've acquired an on-the-scene footage from an anonymous source. We will now play the video-footage,"

Tomoe then licked her dried lips as she re-arranged the pile of papers in front of her. She could faintly hear the director asking one of the crews to play the video-footage. After that, a blurry and shaky video footage was played.

It started off with the terrorist's mobile suits forming an 'O' formation and shooting at something in the sky. Suddenly, a red mobile suit materialized itself in the middle of the terrorists and immediately destroyed majority of the enemies in the sky. The camera then was focused onto the falling destroyed mobile suits that exploded into balls of flames. A blue-red flash caught its attention back onto the mobile suits in the sky. Then, there was only one mobile suit left against the red mobile suit. It tried to escape only to have another new unknown black mobile suit blocking its path, the two float there for a moment before the terrorist mobile suit swung blindly around. The black mobile suit shot off both the mobile suit's arms and sliced it in half before it exploded.

* * *

Archangel bridge, 6.24 p.m.

"Wow, looking good there, Kyle," The dark blue haired man whistled at looking at one of his companion in action. Kyle ignored it but the man had already expected it from Kyle. After all, Kyle wasn't exactly as bright as his age showed.

"I must admit," Mary trailed and placed her hand on her chin. "The mobile suits' abilities were beyond my expectations," She said with a proud smile implanted on her smooth features.

"You were impressed at that? Wait till you pilot it," David chuckled. His green Haro bounced happily while flapping its ears. "Haro, Haro. You've said it," it added.

"Perhaps… with the help of the Gundams, we can really finally achieve our goal," Mary said softly. "No… Chairman Clyne's goal,"

"'Former'-Chairman Clyne," David corrected while emphasizing on the word 'former'. "Oh and captain," There was a hint of sarcasm in David's tone of voice. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

It didn't take long for Mary to recall what she had forgotten as she smacked her own head. "My apologies," she said and turned over to Elaine. "Elaine, please send the video now,"

"Roger," Hastily, Elaine turned over to her station and typed the commands on the keyboard to send the video package out. "Video sent, Mary,"

"Thank you," She thanked and turned her attention back to the main monitor. "Now, let's sit back and enjoy the show,"

* * *

GNN news studio, 6.29 p.m.

"Well, that concludes the news for today. Please tune into GNN news next time for more updates, I'm Tomoe Kawasaki. Good night everybo," When she was about to finish her usual line, the monitors behind her suddenly blacked out.

"What's going on?" The director shouted to the crew. The crew immediately turned on a television that they use to monitor their work and only saw black screen.

The monitor then returns to live, much to everyone's relief. However, instead of showing Tomoe's face, it showed of a face of another female. Tomoe got up from her seat and turned around to look at the monitor, just like the rest of the crew and the director, they stood in awe as they looked into the baby-blue eyes of a pink-haired lady.

Immediately, Tomoe could recognize the female.

Opening her mouth, she spoke in the most melodious tone that once hypnotized the ears of many people with her songs. "Greetings everyone…" The female trailed. "… My name is…."

"Lacus Clyne,"

* * *

Archangel bridge, 6.30 p.m.

"Well then," David sighed and crossed his arms and looked over to Kyle. "Guess there's no turning back after the whole world knows our existence, huh?"

"No more turning back, no more turning back," David's Haro said, blinking its little beady red eyes.

"Once," Kyle said out suddenly, catching everyone's attention," There was a wise man; he asked another man, 'Did God create darkness? Did God create cold? Did God create evil?'"

Kyle continued on. "The other man didn't know the answer and the wise man told him; 'the answer is no. Darkness is a term people use to describe the absence of light in a place, cold is a term used to describe the absence of heat in a place. And evil is used to describe the absence of God in someone.'."

"In the world that we live in now, there is no God in this world," Kyle said in a cold tone. "That is why, we have Gundams. We will wash away all the evil in the world with the power of the Gundams,"

"Yeah," David said while exhaling. "That is our purpose of existence,"

"… As the next generation of Clyne Faction,"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, so what do you think?

This was just a rough storyline I've created out of pure stress. As for the time-line, I'm still unable to give out a concrete time-line for it. Besides, I wasn't exactly sure whether to continue it or not in the first place.

Now, let's head on to the characters. The reason why I chose to use my own created characters is because I think that writing a created character would be challenging. I have a tendency to use my own name in any stories I've created so far and David James Walker is my own created character that I included in almost all of my stories. And as you may have notice, the crew in the newly upgraded Archangel have the same last name as the heroes from the past Gundam SEED franchise. And yes, they are blood-related to them. (e.g. Elaine Elsman is the daughter of Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haw.)

Next on, the mobile suits and the machines. There were two new mobile suits that I created in this story; Strike-R Gundam and Asura Gundam. As stated above, I like to challenge myself by writing new stuffs. Oh and you might be asking this question, "How come Archangel is using Mirage Colloid?". Well, I would like to think of it as an upgrade to it. If you do not agree to this, I can always change it. And lastly, I need your opinions, did I describe the mobile suits in the story well? Please do correct me in any ways you think suits you.

Reviews would be nice and if you have any questions regarding about this story, feel free to ask and I will try my best to fulfill your questions. Criticisms are accepted too if you hate my story very much.

This is to Italian Mutt: Many thanks to your encouragement. If it really happens that I would continue this story, may I ask to borrow your Devil Gundam from your story? I would very much like to include it into my story as a tribute to you. Please and thanks.

Kyle,


End file.
